MLS: Friendship is Magic: Season 1
by MarioLover3752
Summary: Mario has always been a loner. But when he discovers about an old threat; he'll soon learn the everybody needs friends.
1. Prologue

**Author Notes:** Hi Guys! I've decided to make a new series based on "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic". I'm not sure if it'll be good, so please leave comments or constructive criticisms to help. Thanks!

* * *

As the story begins, we can see a book; labelled with a circle that's split by one thin horizontal and one thicker vertical line, which intersect at the bottom left. The book opens on its' own, as a voice begins to read.

"Once upon a time, in a faraway place known as the Smash World…"

Clouds passed our POV for a while, until we see a land full of different places, and fighters. There's a town down below, along with a city floating near it, higher than a peak of a nearby mountain. In fact, there is indeed a city of white and gold. Standing on a cloud are two men, though their appearance were much different from normal humans.

"…there were two regal brothers, who ruled the land together from the royal place, known to all as the Smash Mansion. The elder one, Master Hand, used his powers to raise the sun, and ruled the day, while the youngest, Crazy Hand, rose the moon and watched over the night."

Indeed, we see sun rising behind Master Hand while the moon and stars ascend behind Crazy Hand to take its place. The men appeared on opposites of a yin/yang design, one marked with the sun and one marked with the moon. It looks like peace will move on for all time.

"Thus, the two brothers maintained balance of their kingdom and their subjects: all the different kinds of fighters."

However, Crazy gave a glare at a group of folk who are playing, eating and working. For some reason, this...upsets him and made him disgusted at Master Hand.

"However, as time passed, Crazy grew resentful of his brother. For while the people embraced and relished his day…"

To his sadness and action, there are folks who fall asleep during his night. He has the right to be loved like his brother does!

"…they shunned his majestic night. One fateful day, the younger fighter refused to lower the moon to make way for dawn. Knowing this would happen, the older one tried to reason with him."

We can see the older brother trying to talk to the younger one, but he turned away in disgust and anger.

"But it was beyond too late. For the bitterness in the young one's heart…"

We can see the eyes of Crazy, change colour and shape as we zoom in on them.

"Had turned him into a being of eternal darkness,"

Darkness covered the screen briefly before we now see the man now has blue, codec skin.

"Tabuu."

Lightning struck as all of the Smash World is under a starless night and the crescent moon. Tabuu will do anything to take over Smash World...even put the land in a place of no return.

"He vowed that he would shroud the night in eternal darkness."

With reason no longer able to get to his brother, there's only one thing Master Hand must do now. In a palace, there are a couple of jewels, attached by radial shifts to a gold hub where a glowing sphere now rests, ready to be use to stop the evil...no matter who it is.

"Reluctantly, the elder brother harnessed the most powerful magic known to smashers everywhere."

We see the jewels in questions, with a most powerful on in the center. These weapons are the keys to stopping Tabuu for good.

"...the Elements of Harmony!"

Wearing a crown, Master Hand fires a rainbow-colored beam that surrounds Tabuu who tries to resist it. But the villain was unable to do so, defeat for him is at hand.

"Using the power of these elements, he successfully defeated his younger brother, and trapped him in the moon."

Sure enough, we can now see Tabuu's face in the moon as a reminder of him. We can now see Master Hand between the sun and moon.

"From then on, Master Hand took responsibility for both the sun and the moon…"

We suddenly hear another voice speak.

"… and harmony has been maintained in the Smash World since then."

We now get a good look at the reader; a young man who look around 23. He wore a red cap with an 'M', a red shirt with blue overalls, and brown work-shoes. He also had brown hair, and a darker brown mustache. His name was Mario.

"Hmm, Elements of Harmony…" he mused. He then raised his head up as he thought some more. "I'm sure I've heard of them before, but where?"

* * *

Backup singer: My Little Smashers, My Little Smashers

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

Mario: (My Little Smashers)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Smashers)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Sonic: Big adventure

Kirby: Tons of fun

Marth: A beautiful heart

DK: Faithful and strong

Lucas: Sharing kindness!

Mario: It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little smashers

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Nice beginning huh? Next time Mario tries to warn Master Hand about the threat with the help of Luigi and Yoshi. But will he listen? Find out next time!


	2. Ep 1: The Being in the Moon Part 1

Mario walked up a hill with books in a backpack that he's wearing. He needs to get back home to find out more about the Elements of Harmony...and some suspicions that he had for some time now.

"Hey Mario! There you are!" Mario turned to see three figures looking at him. The one who spoke was teenage girl with long orange hair, and a biker outfit with a helmet to match. The second was a boy around 9 years old. He wore a yellow helmet with lights, a red t-shirt with a 'v' on it, and wore red gloves. The final one was a yellow furred cat wearing a blue suit.

"Oh, hey Mona, 9-Volt and Spitz." Mario said hesitantly. "What do you want?"

"Well, see, Jimmy's going to hold a party later this afternoon at Club Sugar. You want to come with us?"

"That's very nice of you guys," Mario stated, taking a few steps back. "But, as you can see," he gestured to the backpack full of books. "Got a lot of studying to do. See you later!"

And with that, Mario ran off past the group.

Mona rolled her eyes. "Of course he'd say that. He's studying all the time!"

Spitz nodded. "Personally, I think he's more interested in book then on friends."

"I know I've heard of the Elements of Harmony before." Mario muttered as he continued to run. As he ran, two characters tried to talk to him, but he just brushed pass.

Mario headed up a flight of steps and into a tower, his home ever since he first became Master Hand's personal student. Now, on the top of level on a balcony, two people were heading towards the doors with a present. The first was a man around 20 years old, wearing a green cap with an 'L', a green shirt, demi overalls, and brown work-shoes. His name was Luigi, Mario's younger brother.  
The other was a green dinosaur with a red saddle on his back. His name was Yoshi, Mario's assistant and only other friend.

Just before Luigi could open the doors, they burst open, causing them both to fly back. Mario burst in, calling, "Luigi? Yoshi? LUIIIIIIIGI!"  
A groan alerted him of the two's presence. "Guys? Oh, sorry. Did I smack you down by accident?"

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Luigi groaned, sitting up with his eyes spinning.

Mario sighed in relief as he ran past the two, who was clearing their heads. The plumber, his brother, and their friend had been living in a part of the tower which looks like some sort of library, with science instruments, a huge hourglass, on certain parts of the place.

As Luigi and Yoshi came up the stairs with the present stuck on Yoshi's tail, Mario yelled, "Quick! I need that old copy of _Predictions and Prophecies_!" The young man turned, looking puzzled when he saw the box. "Err, what's with the box Yoshi?"

Yoshi sighed as he removed the box from his tail, explaining, "Well, it _was_ supposed to be something for Jimmy, but…" He cringed as the broken cell-phone fell from the bottom of the box and landed with a clatter on the floor.

"Yoshi..." Mario groaned as he knocked a few books off a stack. "We don't have any time for that!"

"But we are on break, remember?" Luigi reminded his brother.

Mario ignored his younger brother as he looked at the book on the ground. He picked it up, then jumped around, collecting more books. He looked at them in annoyance. They weren't the ones he was looking for!

"No, no, no, no, AUGH! Luigi!" he called to his brother in annoyance.

"Over here!" Luigi called out to Mario. He was on a ladder on another high shelf with a book. He yelped as Mario uses his Keyblade to drag the book and his brother over to him.

"Finally!" Mario exclaims happily as he knocked more books to the floor. He trotted off, taking the book that Luigi found with him, the plumber standing slightly taller than his older brother. As the two worked on picking up the books, Mario looked through the book. "Elements, Elements...E, E, E...aha! 'Elements of Harmony. See Being in the moon?"

"Being in the Moon?" Yoshi questioned from the ladder, where he and Luigi were putting books back. "But that's just an old fairy-tale."

"Being, Being …aha! There it is!" Mario exclaimed as he found a page depicting Tabuu's silhouette framed by a crescent moon with four stars in each corner of the picture. "'the Being in the Moon, a myth from olden Smash World times. A powerful fighter who wanted to rule all of the Smash World. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon."

Meanwhile, as the other two continued re-shelving the books, they're slowly losing their balance. Mario continued, "Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape, and he'll bring about nighttime eternal." His eyes widen as he gasps in horror. "Oh no! Guys, do you know what this means?!"

"No." Luigi and Yoshi both remarked from the ladder. The ladder suddenly tipped over, causing them to yelp as they fell. Mario managed to catch Yoshi, while Luigi managed to land on his feet.

Mario handed Yoshi a quill and paper as he instructed, "Quick! Write a note for Mater Hand."

"Okay!" Yoshi said as he leaped out of his arms.

As he began to write, Mario began to dictate as he paced around. "'My dearest master: I've done some more study of magic which led me to discover that we're on the precipice of disaster."

"Hold on…" Yoshi said. He attempted to say the word "Preci…preci…" he looked at Mario, confused.

""Threshold."

"Thre..." No luck.

"Uh…brink? Mario asked, hoping that he knows that word. The dinosaur just stared at him, making him groan in frustration. "'that something bad is going to happen'!" Now that Yoshi DOES know. He quickly jotted it down as Mario continued. "For you see, the mythical Being in the Moon is actually Tabuu, and he's about to return to the Smash World and bring eternal night. Something must be done to prevent this terrible prophecy from happen. I wait for your quick response. Your faithful student, Mario'."

"Mar…i…o." Yoshi nodded as he finished the letter. "Done!" he handed the letter to Luigi, who's the letter sender.

"Great! Now Luigi, send it."

"Wait, now?" Luigi asked, confused.

"Yes, now!" Mario insisted sternly to his brother. The sooner the warning is sent, the better.

"I don't know Bro. Master Hand's already pretty busy preparing for the Summer Sun Celebration. And that's the day after tomorrow." He yelped as Mario got into his face.

"That's exactly it Luigi. The day after tomorrow is the thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration. It's imperative that Master Hand is told at once!"

"Imper...imper..." Yoshi tried to say.

"Important!" Mario yelled out so loudly, it knocked Luigi and Yoshi off their feet, sending them against a set of bookshelves.

"Alright, alright!" Luigi groaned in annoyance. His brother can be quite feisty when he's mad. He rolled up the parchment, then fired a small ball of electricity at it. The ball hit the letter, causing it to fade away, as the ball headed out the window with a sparkle trail behind it. "There, it's on its' way. But I wouldn't hold my breath."

Mario smiled smugly at them. "Oh, I'm not worried. I'm sure Master Hand trusts me completely. Why in all my years as his student, he's never doubted me once."

Just then, Yoshi got a look on his face before pooping (I'm sorry for the use of that word -_-;) out a Yoshi egg. Luigi cracked it open to reveal a sealed scroll inside. As he picks it up, Mario spoke, "See? I knew that he'd want to take immediate action!"

Luigi cleared his throat before reading, "'My dearest, most faithful student Mario. You know how I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely."

"Told ya."

"But you really must stop reading those dusty old books'!"

Mario looked shocked as he gasped in disbelief. Did Master Hand just ignore his warning?!

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Looks like Master Hand has too much to do. Next time, Mario arrives at Smashville and meets some of the residents; including an old friend of his. But will Mario make new friends? Read and review!

* * *

Mona, 9-Volt, Spitz, and Jimmy are characters from the _WarioWare_ Series. Club Sugar is a place from the same series.

The fact Mario's using a keyblade, is a reference to my main series, _Guardians of the Triforce_.


	3. Landing in Town, and meeting DK

Sometime later, a royal carriage was carrying a still shocked Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi over to the location of the Summer Sun Celebration this year. As he sat down, Luigi began re-reading the letter that Master Hand sent him earlier.

"'My dearest Mario, there's more to a young person's life than just studying. So I'm sending you to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration at this year's location, Smashville'." Sure enough, the carriage is being taken to some sort of pleasant looking town up ahead which is somewhere below the Smash Mansion itself. "And I'm also giving you a more essential task: make some friends'."

Mario groaned as he puts his face in his hands. "Make some friends". Was Master Hand kidding?

"Look on the bright side Mario." Yoshi tried to assure him. "Master Hand arranged for you to stay in a library. Does that make you happy?"

Mario suddenly brightened at this. "Yes. Yes, it does. You know why? I'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast as I can, then get to the library to find the last piece of evidence for Tabuu's return."

"But what about making friends like Master Hand asked?"

"He said check on the preparations. I am a student who shall do what he's asked, but the fate of Smash World does not rest on me making friends."

The carriage arrives in town, much to notice of some of the folks as it lands in the street. Soon, Mario was escorted safely into Smashville by the royal guards as he got out with Luigi and Yoshi.

"Thank you sirs." Mario said as he bowed before them.

"Don't mention it," replied one of the guards. "Anything for the student of Master Hand."

With that, the guard left, leaving the three standing in the street. Well, now they're here, the three might as well get use to it. Mario only has to check on the preparations and find proof that Tabuu's coming back. Nothing else.

"Maybe the folks in Smashville have some interesting things to talk about." Luigi suggested to his brother with a grin.

The three friends spotted three figures walking up and smiling. The first looked like a young round, pink creature with red feet. The second was an alien girl with blonde hair in a ponytail, a pink and green body suit separated by a zigzag, and orange shoes. The third was an alien boy with green and blonde hair which covered his eys, and wore purple shorts which were held up by a piece of cloth over his right shoulder.

As the three walked up to them, Luigi gestured to Mario. "Come on, Mario, at least try."

Hesitantly, Mario spoke. "Um, hello?"

The reaction? The puffball gave a loud gasp and dashed away out of sight over their heads; Mario cap being blown off.

The alien girl just shook her head, while the male one laughed. "Sorry about that." the girl apologized as she handed Mario back his cap. "If he acted like that, you must be new here."

"Well, welcome to Smashville!" the male alien said happily. "We'd love to chat, but we'd better catch up with Kirbs. See ya!" With that, the two ran in the direction the puffball flew.

The three looked awkwardly in the direction they went. Mario turned to the others, "Well that was interesting, all right."

He walked off, while Luigi groaned as he and Yoshi follows him. This could be trickier than imagined.

* * *

Mario, Luigi and Yoshi headed to the edge of town, the dinosaur holding a scroll and a pencil so he can check down what's been done. "'Summer Sun Celebration Official Overseer Checklist'." Yoshi said as he looks at the title. "Let's see. Number One- Catering. It says that the Konga Bonga Farm's in charge of that."

The three approached a large sign that read 'Konga Bonga Farm' right next to a rather large number of trees and vines that have pretty much every type of fruit on them that you can name; apples, bananas, oranges, grapes, watermelons, cherries, strawberries, blueberries, tomatoes and so on (though apples and bananas are still the most recurring).

"Banana-slamma!" a voice exclaimed, causing the three to stop.

They watched as someone charged up to a tree which has several empty tubs around it, and punch the trunk hard, causing the apples to fall into the tubs in seconds. That someone was an ape with brown fur and wearing a red tie with 'DK' on it. He grinned at his work, showing his pearly-white teeth.

"Hey guys! Isn't that Donkey Kong?" Yoshi asked the brothers. Luigi grinned.

"Hey yeah! You know, I've wondered where he went after leaving the island."

"Never mind that. Let's just get this over with." Mario sighed. He walked over to their old friend with the other two rights behind him. He gave a polite smile. "Good afternoon Donkey Kong. I'm here to…"

He suddenly yelped as DK grabbed his hand and shook it vigorously. "Hey there Mario! Haven't seen you in a while! But here at the Konga Bonga Farm, new friends are always welcome."

"Friends? Well actually…"

DK lets go, noting Yoshi, causing him to remark with a chuckle, "I see Yoshi's looking better than ever. So what can I do you for?"

Mario subconsciously kept on shaking his hand up and down until Luigi finally stopped the movement. He laughed a bit; though he stopped when his brother gave him a dirty look.

Mario cleared his throat, and smiled as he explained, "Well, I'm here to supervise the preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration. So you're in charge of the food?"

"Yup! Wanna sample?" DK asked with a grin.

"Sure, as long as it doesn't take..." Mario yelped as DK rushed off. "...too long?"

DK didn't waste time in hitting an iron triangle hanging nearby that's used as a meal summons. The ape called out, "ALL RIGHT, SOUP'S ON, EVERYBODY!"

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi looked shocked as a bunch of folks rush over to the scene...and they swept them all to a table, causing them to be seated and dazed at the same time. That is a lot of family.

"Let me introduce you to some of the Kong family." DK anounceded.

Mario looked slightly nervous. "Thanks, but I'm really in a hurry right now…"

DK ignored him as he started to list off the members. "There's Tiny Kong, Swanky Kong, Kiddy Kong, Wrinkly Kong…"

One by one, the unique characters came over and gave Mario more treats. This overwhelmed him but he tried to be polite and waited for DK to finish the role call.

"Lanky Kong, Kiddy Kong…" DK continued before taking a huge breath. "Man, almost everyone's here. Anyway, that guy over there's my brother Funky."

The one in question was an ape with light brown fur, and wore a white sleeveless shirt, light blue shorts, sunglasses, and a red–and-white dotted bandana. "Hey there." he said to Mario with a smile.

"You already know my nephew/friend Diddy, but the girl next to him is his girlfriend Dixie Kong."

Diddy was a monkey with the same fur shade as his uncle. He also wore a red shirt with stars, and a red cap with 'Nintendo' on it. Dixie was an ape with light brown fur, had blonde hair that came as a ponytail behind her back, and wore earring and a pink hat and shirt. "Hi Mario!" Diddy waved eagerly at the plumber.

"And finally," DK finished as he shoved an apple in Mario's mouth, "There my grandpa Cranky Kong."

The ape in question was sound asleep on a rocking chair. He had a white beard, wore a brown shirt and glasses, and had a cane with him.

DK chuckled. "Wake up old timer! We've got guest!"

With a snort, Cranky woke up. "Wha? Soup's on…I'm- I'm coming." He slowly walked over, his joints noticeably creaking. Mario's mouth was still full of the fruit that was shoved into it.

"Why, I'd say they're already part of the family." DK said as he patted Mario on the back.

Mario spat out the content in his mouth, deciding it's best to leave now. "Okay, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Most of everyone looks disappointed. They were hoping that he would stay.

"Aren't you going to stay for more?" Diddy ask sadly. Mario saw the monkey, no longer holding anything, is now giving him cute eyes, along with Dixie. The student of Master Hand looks a bit hesitant, though eyes are too hard to resist.

"Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do."

"Awww..." Most of everyone said in sadness and disappointment. Mario groaned, feeling guilty for wanting to leave so soon.

"Oh...fine." He said unwillingly. This causes everyone to cheers on wildly.

It's hard to say no to these people, you know?


	4. Meet Sonic

A while later, the three finally left the farm. Yoshi checked the list. "Okay, food's all taken care of. Next is weather."

He turned to see Luigi helping support Mario; the plumber's stomach larger than usually. He groaned. "Ugh. I think I ate too much pie."

"Let's see... there's supposed to be a hedgehog named Sonic clearing the clouds."

Mario looked up and saw several clouds in the air. "Well, he's not doing a good job huh?"

Without warning, a blue blur came from out of nowhere and knocked Mario away, sending whoever made the blur and him into a puddle of mud nearby. As globs of mud splattered, the blur is revealed to be a blue hedgehog with emerald green eyes, and wore white gloves and red shoes with a white stripe on each one. Near the hedgehog was a blue board that hovered on its' own.

Mario groaned at the crash landing while Sonic got up with a goofy grin. He laughed sheepishly as he leaned over Mario. "Uh… excuse me?" He laughed some more as he got on his Extreme Gear while Mario groaned again. "Let me take care of that."

Mario barely had time to stand up before Sonic rode off on the Extreme Gear and came back with a grey cloud, putting it over the puddle. He did a homing attack on it, sending a quick shower. Mario was now clean, but is soaked wet along with Luigi.

Sonic giggled as he watched from a nearby cloud. "Oops. Guess I overdid it huh? Um…how about this?"

Sonic leapt of the cloud onto his Gear, then swooped down, flying around Mario fast enough to make a whirlwind that sucks all the mud out of the puddle and dry him and his brother off. As the hedgehog finished, he announces proudly while landing, "That was my very own 'Sonic-Dry!' No need to thank me. You're quite welcome."

He turned to see the results of his work, only to see that Mario and Luigi's hair is now a frizzed out mess. Sonic tried to stifle a laugh, but failed as he fell to the ground laughing like crazy. Yoshi took one look, and did the same, falling onto Sonic.

"Let me guess. You're Sonic." Mario said dryly. At his name, Sonic bolted upright, pitching Yoshi away.

"The one and only!" he said proudly. "Why? You've heard of me before?"

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear." Mario stated. He sighed. "I'm Mario, and Master Hand sent me to check on the weather." he explained.

Sonic was lounging on a cloud above him. "Yeah, yeah, I'll get to that. Just as soon as I'm done practicing."

"Practicing? For what?" Mario asked, confused.

"Team Star Fox!" Sonic answered, pointing to a poster hanging nearby. It showed several furries, standing proudly in the foreground. "They're going to perform at the Celebration tomorrow. And I'm gonna show 'em my stuff."

Mario grinned shrewdly " _The_ Team Star Fox?"

"Mu-hum."

"The greatest mercenary team in all of Smash World?"

"That's them."

"Pffft! Please." Sonic looked insulted at what Mario said. "They'd never accept someone who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day."

Sonic frowned as if his pride has been insulted and/or shot at. "Hey! I can clear the sky in ten seconds flat. _And_ without my Extreme Gear too."

"Prove it." Mario said with a smirk.

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the challenge then sprung into action. Using his extremely fast speed, he ran so fast, it blew Mario's fluffed-up hair back. Soon in EIGHT seconds exactly, the skies above Smashville has no cloud above it. As he came to a sudden stop on the bridge, he exclaimed, "Boom! Record Time!" The three watching dropped their jaws in amazement. Sonic laughed. "You should see the look on your face!"

Luigi recovered first. ""Wow. That was impressive. And you did it in eight seconds instead of ten."

"See? Twenty percent better than I said I would." Sonic chuckled as he got onto his Extreme Gear. "Anyway, nice meeting you guys; can't wait to hang out with you more."

What he said jolted Mario back to reality. Before he could say anything however, Sonic zoomed off on his Gear.

"Wow, he's amazing." Yoshi said with a smile. He tried not to laugh as he toys with his friends' hair, though Mario gave him a disapproving groan and Luigi gave him a glare before heading off towards the pavilion nearby, where the celebration is supposed to take place at later. "Wait! Once you get used to it, it's a good look for you guys!"


	5. Meet Marth

Once the three were inside the pavilion Yoshi checked the list again. "Decorations." As he saw something, he added, "Wow! Look at-"

Mario, assuming what Yoshi was going to say, interrupted. "The décor? Yeah, they do seem to be coming along nicely. This should be quick. I'll be at the library in no time."

Yoshi gave a funny look at Mario. "I wasn't talking about them! I was talking about him!"

'Him' being a young man with slightly long dark blue hair and wore a cape, along with a tunic, dark pants, and brown boots. Right now, he was currently inspecting some ribbon samples. "No, no, no, definitely no…hmmm…"

Yoshi sighed as he imagined being good friends with the man. As he turned to the two with him, cartoon stars appeared behind him. "How are my spines, Are they straight?"

Mario gave Yoshi a weird look before speaking. "Good afternoon."

"A moment, please; I'm in the zone right now. Ah ha!" the man exclaimed as he placed a sparking red ribbon onto the post. "Sparkles always do the trick do they not? Marth, you are a genius. Now then, how may I help you —"

Marth turned around to face the three… and cried out in horror when he saw Mario's messed up hair. He exclaimed in shock, "My Goodness! Whatever happened to your coiffure?"

"Oh, you mean my hair?" Mario asked, noticing the horrified look towards it. "Well, it's a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations. I'll be out of your hair soon."

"Out of my hair?! What about yours?!"

"Wait!" Mario yelped as Marth began pushing the young man along very fast. "Where are we going?! Help!"

Yoshi just floated after the pair, star-struck as he uses his tail as a propeller to fly while Luigi rolled his eyes before following.

* * *

Moments later, the four had reached Marth's Carousel Boutique, a business and his home where he makes dresses and other stuff for the folks of Smash World. Inside the place, the nobleman was working on fixing Mario up.

As he had Mario try on a variety of outfits, he muttered something about them. "Nope…nope…uh-uh. Too green. Too yellow. Too poofy. Not poofy enough. Too frilly. Too…shiny."

The next one Mario tries on, is just a red shirt with blue pants, and a small cape studded with various jewels. Marth worked on the straps behind the plumber, whose hair is back to normal by now.

"There. Now, tell me where you're from." Marth insisted as he began to tug on the cape hard.

"I've…been…sent…from…Smash Mansion…to…" Mario struggled to say. Marth was strangling him hard without knowing it.

"Say what?!" Marth gasped as he let go in surprise upon hearing that. This causes the two boys to go flying off in opposite direction. Marth recovered first, all excited as he rushed over, exclaiming, " _The_ Smash Mansion?! Oh, I'm sooooo envious. The glamour, the sophistication! I always dreamed of living there. I can't wait to hear all about it!" He leans closes to Mario, making him back up. "We're going to be the best of friends, you and I."

Mario looks nervous at the "friends" part. Marth didn't notice as he saw something wrong on the cape. "Emeralds?! What was I thinking?! I'll get you some rubies instead!" He quickly ran off.

Mario saw his chance to get away. "Come on! Let's get out of here before he dyes my hair a different color!"

Yoshi of course, just stood there in the middle of the floor, sighing happily before Luigi dragged him away.

* * *

 **I apologize right now if Marth seems out of character; I want to make them more like the character they're paroding.**


	6. Meet Lucas

The trio continued on their way to the next place on the list. Mario, no longer in his new clothes, frowned as he listens to Yoshi happily praise Marth, "Wow, wasn't he wonderful?"

"Focus Yoshi." Mario said with an annoyed sigh. "What's next on the list?"

"Oh…uh," he cleared his throat. "Music. It's the last one."

The three stopped when they heard birds chirping from up ahead. They hid in some nearby bushes and poked their heads out to see some birds perched in a tree with someone in front of them, conducting the birds in a chorus. It is a 17 year old boy, with blonde hair, and wore a yellow and red striped shirt, as well as blue shorts and sneakers.

One of the birds was out noticeably of time, making Lucas worried as he floated up using his PSI, speaking softly and gently, "Oh my, umm, excuse me. Everyone stop." The birds stop singing as he floated up to the bad singer. "Um, excuse me, sir? I mean you no offence, but you're timing's just a tinsy bit off." He smiled as he hovered back to the ground. "Now, follow me please. A-one, a-two, a-one, two, three."

"Hey there!" Mario called. Lucas immediately shrieked in fear, and the birds flew up in panic out of the tree. He turned to see Mario come out of the bushes. "Sorry." Mario said sheepishly. "I didn't mean to scare your birds. I just came by to check on the music, and it's sounding great."

Lucas landed, and shuffled his feet a bit, giving Mario a side-long glance. After an awkward silence, Mario cleared his throat as he spoke again. "So, my name is Mario." Lucas still avoided eye contact. "And yours is…?"

"Um, it's Lucas." The boy answered quietly.

Mario couldn't hear him. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Lucas backed away while saying even quieter, "My name is Lucas."

"Didn't quite catch that."

Lucas just lets out a small squeak as the birds returned to the tree. Mario grinned awkwardly. "Well, um, I see your birds are back, so I guess everything's in order. Keep up the good work." Lucas lets out another small noise as Mario slowly backs off. "Oo-kay."

He headed back to Luigi and Yoshi, who came out of the bushes. Lucas finally takes a peek towards Mario, and saw him speaking to them. "Well, that was easy enough."

Lucas gasped upon seeing Yoshi, startling a few birds. "A baby Yoshi!" He dashed over to the dinosaur, knocking the brothers away in the process. "I've never seen a baby Yoshi before. He's sooo cute!"

Yoshi looked smugly toward the piled-up brothers, with Luigi on the bottom. "Well, well, well!"

Lucas continued to admire him. "Wow! He talks too! I never knew Yoshi's could speak more than their own name. That's just so incredibly wonderful, I… I just don't know what to say!"

Mario grabbed Yoshi and started off with his brother. "Well in that case, we'd better be going now."

"Wait!" Lucas called as he walked after them. "What's his name?"

Yoshi looked slightly embarrassed. "Actually, my name is Yoshi."

"That's okay Yoshi. I'm Lucas. Wow, a talking Yoshi, I still can't believe it! What do Yoshis talk about?"

"Well, what do you want to know?"

"Absolutely everything." At this, Mario groaned loudly. This was going to be a long trip.

"Well, I started out as a cute little green and white spotted egg…"

* * *

The conversation went on for hours, until the four were back in town again late in the afternoon.

"And that's the story of my whole life." Yoshi finished. He paused for a bit. "Well, up until today. You want to hear about today?"

"Oh, yes please!" Lucas said eager to hear more.

Mario quickly turned around to face Lucas. "I am so sorry. How did we get here so fast?" 'Here' being their new home: a library with many windows, a hanging lantern, and a balcony, a sign shows an open book. The place is in the form of a huge snarled tree. "This is where I'm staying while in Smashville, and poor Yoshi needs his sleep."

"But he isn't…" Luigi tried to point out. Mario clamped his hand over his brother's mouth and knocked Yoshi down on purpose, giving out a big phony grin.

"Aww, he's so sweepy, he can't even keep his wittle bawance."

Both Luigi and Yoshi gave Mario a glare, but Yoshi cheered up when Lucas picked him up. "Poor thing. You simply must get him to bed."

Mario ran in with Luigi in tow, and pushed Lucas out. "Yes, yes. We'll get right on that. Well, good night!" He slammed the door, leaving a very befuddled Lucas on the step.

* * *

The inside of the library is pitch dark with Mario sighed. He needs to get to work finding proof that Tabuu is returning and all of Smash World is in danger.

"Rude, much?" Luigi asked, disapproving of Mario's behavior.

"Sorry Luigi." Mario apologized. "But I have to convince Master Hand that Tabuu's coming, and we're running out of time. I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy people trying to make friends all the time. Now where are the lights?"

As if to answer his question, the lights in the room are turned on to reveal the three in a room with books on some shelves, other volumes are on lofts set into the walls above them. The trio is startled as a bunch of folks are in the room, many of them blow on noisemakers loudly while streamers flew down.

"SURPRISE!" the crowd cheered.

As confetti flew down and a party flavor is blown out in front of Mario, he groans, getting confused and grumpy. Why was he not surprised?


	7. Kirby and Tabuu

Mario frowned at the party…which was taking place in the library. The only thing more annoying was the puffball and his friends, who Mario ran into earlier that morning, popping up in front of Mario to introduce themselves.

"Surprise!" the pink creature exclaimed. "Hi, I'm Kirby, and I threw this party just for you! Were you surprised? Were you, were you? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

"Calm down Kirby." The girl alien sighed. She turns to Mario. "Anyway, like my brother Tuff said earlier, welcome to Smashville! My name's Tiff. Kirby and Tuff worked _very_ hard to make this party for you. So, were you surprised?"

"Oh, I was surprised alright." Mario answered. He frowns as he adds, "Libraries are supposed to be quiet."

Kirby giggles at this. "Oh, that's silly! A party's never quiet. I mean, can you imagine what kind of welcome party this would be if it was quiet?"

"Yeah! Booooring!" Tuff replies as he got a snack. Mario walked away as the three followed him, the former trying to ignore the latter.

"Anyways, we saw you when you first got here, remember?" Tiff said, remembering their first encounter.

"Yeah! You were all, "Hello," and I was all 'Gasp'!" Cause it's the first time we've seen you, and if we never saw you before, that means you're new. And Tiff knows every single person in Smashville by heart." Kirby explains.

Mario groaned as he tried to block them out. He walked over to the refreshment table and poured the content of a red bottle into a waiting glass while Kirby keep on talking at top speed, going into and out of view from all angles. What he didn't know was that the other bottles on the table are green.

"If you're new, that means you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends. If you don't have any friends, then you must be lonely, and that made me so sad. And then, I had an idea, which is why I went 'Gasp'." Mario placed a straw in his drink, unaware that the green bottles' labels showed filled glasses while red one showed flames.

"Tuff and I should throw a great big, ginormous, super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Smashville!" Kirby explains as the others Mario met so far gathers around him. "See? Now you've got a lot of friends!"

Mario suddenly widened his eyes big time. As he turned to face the group, his face went red with bulging cheeks and streaming eyes. Something in his drink didn't agree with him.

"You alright Mario?" DK asked in concern of his old friend.

As if to answer, Mario leaps into the air and send steam whistling from his ears as he (somehow) turned briefly into his fire form. He then took off, leaving the group, or at least most of them, puzzled.

"Aww, he's so happy he's crying!" Kirby exclaims with a smile on his face.

"I don't think that's the reason Kirby." Tiff said.

As Mario rushed upstairs to get some relief, Luigi picked up the bottle and saw the label. "Hmm, hot sauce. That explains it."

After he said this, Kirby tips the bottle so that the sauce dribbled onto one of the cupcakes on the table. He then ate the cupcake, much to the surprise of everyone.

"What? It's good!" he said with his mouth full.

The gang just smiled in amusement. He can be so silly sometimes.

* * *

Upstairs in the loft was the bed room where the brothers could rest. There were bookshelves lining up on one wall but the rest of the space had been made for 2 beds, a plant, a small floor mat, and a table by the window with a bust on it. There's even a cuckoo hung on a wall and a telescope near a window. The floor level had bookshelves, a desk and the staircase that head downstairs to where the action is. The living space is on a higher level than the main reading room.

Mario was currently trying to find sleep with a pillow on his head, but the music and noise coming from the party below was preventing him from finding it. He lifted his head, pillow and all, to see the late hour on the clock. He groaned as he flopped back on the bed. Can't anyone get any sleep around here?

The door opened at that moment, and in came Yoshi, with a lamp shade on his head, and Luigi, grooving to the beat and having a great time. "Hey Mario!" Yoshi called. "Kirby's starting a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey! Wanna play?"

"No! Everyone in this town is crazy!" Mario snapped. "Don't you know what time it is?!"

"Well, it is the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration, remember?" Luigi reminded his brother. "Everyone needs to stay up, or they'll miss Master Hand raise the sun. Lighten up bro, it's a party."

With that, the two left the room to rejoin the party. Mario mocked what his brother said with gibberish before lying down and groaning. "Here I thought I'd have plenty of time to learn more about the Elements of Harmony. But, silly me, all this ridiculous friend-making has kept me from doing so!"

He sighed as he turned to face the window. That gave him a view of the full moon…which was showing the silhouette of Tabuu in it. His eyes widened as he approached the window, seeing four prominent stars slowing drifting towards the moon. Was he right?

"Legend has it that on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in his escape, and he'll bring about everlasting night." Mario murmured, remembering the legend of the Being in the Moon, though he mis-quoted the last two words. He looks through an opened book before putting it down and sighing. "I just hope Master Hand's right, and it's just an old fairy tale."

The door opened as Luigi and Yoshi came in again, the lampshade somehow being transferred to Luigi's head. "Come on Mario!" Yoshi called. "Time to watch the sunrise!"

* * *

The pavilion is filled with folks coming in through the door, wanting so much to see Master Hand raise the sun. Inside are a lot of banners that the ones who could fly are admiring. Marth did an excellent job. The dais that he stood on was now empty along with the balcony directly above it that has a curtained archway. Here, Master Hand is supposed to make his appearance.

Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were patiently waiting for Master Hand's arrival when Kirby zips up to them again with Tiff and Tuff slightly trailing. "Isn't this exciting? Are you excited? I know I am, I've never been so excited before, well, except for the time that I saw you walking into town and I went 'Gasp' But really, who can top that?"

The birds Lucas rehearsed with before sang a small fanfare as a spotlight shines on the vacant balcony before going to the dais where someone is now standing in. He is a bald man with a single black hair on his head, and has a black moustache and was wearing a black suit. He is known as the Mayor of Smashville, and the president of Hocotate Freight.

"Ladies and gentlemen." The Mayor started with a smile. "As Mayor of Smashville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" Everyone begins to cheer...minus the uneasy Mario, Luigi and Yoshi...but they all went silent. "In a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise to celebrate this, the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you all to our ruler of the land..."

Mario chose this time to look at the moon...and saw, to his horror that the four drifting stars disappear into its' perimeter, along with the Being's head. The young man gulped as he looked back to the Mayor. Mario hoped that he was wrong!

"...the same man who gives us the sun and the moon every day...the good and wise...the bringer of all harmony throughout Smash World..." The Mayor said as he continued the introduction.

"Ready?" Lucas calls out to the birds with a smile.

"…Master Hand!"

Marth pulls a rope nearby to open the curtains. The spotlight hits the balcony as another fanfare plays. He then looked at the pool of light...and looks confused like everyone else. There wasn't anyone or anything in it!

"Huh?" he questions as everyone in the pavilion looks confused while murmuring.

"Not good." Mario muttered, gulping in fear.

"Everyone, please remain calm!" The Mayor exclaims, trying to calm everyone down. "There must be some explanation for this."

As Marth went into the archway to investigate, Kirby eagerly jumped up and down. "Oh boy! I love guessing games! Is he hiding?"

Marth suddenly came back and cried, "He's gone!" This causes everyone in the pavilion to gasps in horror and fear. Their ruler is gone!? How can this be?

"Wow, he's good." Tuff comments with a smirk on his face. However, a scream from Tiff got their attention. They looked up to see bunch of dark clouds appear as if forming something.

"Oh no..." Mario gasped as he, his brother and Yoshi watched from below. Why must he be right?!

Soon the clouds disappear, revealing a man with light blue codec skin, and an evil glint in his eyes.

The plumber recognized him from his book. It didn't take long for Mario to know who the figure is.

"Tabuu!" he whispers in fear. Luigi immediately faints in shock, which got Mario and Yoshi's attention.

"Luigi…" Yoshi groaned. He himself then faints.

Tabbu calmly face the terrified audience below and spoke. "Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious little sun-loving faces."

"What did you do to Master Hand?!" Sonic angrily demands, before he began to charge. DK, however, was fast enough grab him, holding the hedgehog back.

"Whoa there, Sonic!" he exclaims in alarm.

Tabuu chuckled. "Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know who I am?"

"Oh boy! Another guessing game! Um… Hokey Smokes! How about…King Meanie? No…Blue Snooty! Blue Snooty!" Kirby exclaims cheerfully. His next answer, however, was cut off by a cupcake Tiff crams into his mouth while she and Tuff give an embarrassed grin. Now's not the time to anger the Being.

"Does my appearance not count since I was imprisoned for a thousand years?" Tabuu asked as he leans over Lucas, scaring him and causing the birds to fly off in fear. He then got into Marth's face, holding his chin up in amusement. "Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?"

"I did!" Mario replies sternly, causing everyone's attention to turn to him. "And I know who you are. You're the Being in the Moon… Tabuu!" The crowd gasped in shock and horror. They've indeed heard of the legend of Tabuu...and never thought he was real until now!

"Impressive. Someone who remembers me. Then you must also know as to why I'm here."

"Um… well… you're here to…to…" Mario swallowed hard as he lost all his nerves.

Tabuu chuckled once more. "Remember this day everyone, for it will be your last. From this day forth, the night will last...FOREVER!"

Lightning cracks through the top of the pavilion as darkness fills throughout the building while Tabuu laughed sinisterly. Mario gritted his teeth in nervous fear. Unless a solution can be found, all is lost...

* * *

To be continued...


	8. Ep 2: Elements of Harmony Prolouge

"Previously on My Little Smashers"...

In his Diamond City home library, Mario looks through a book, saying, "'Elements of Harmony. See 'Being in the Moon'?"

Yoshi and Luigi by this time were back on the ladder, putting the books back into place. The dinosaur, hearing what Mario said, turns puzzled as he repeats, "'Being in the Moon'? But that's just an old fairy tale!"

We see a picture of Tabuu's silhouette framed by a crescent moon with four stars in each corner of the picture.

"He shall bring eternal night'." Mario looked seriously at Luigi and Yoshi. "It's imperative that Master Hand be told at once!"

Just then, Yoshi got a look on his face before pooping out a Yoshi egg. As Luigi cracked it open, Mario spoke, "Ha! I knew that he would want to take immediate action!"

We see an overhead of the three's carriage as they're going to Smashville.

"'My dearest Mario, there's more to a young person's life than just studying.'" Luigi reads, much to his brother's chagrin. "'make some friends'."

We now see the first meeting with Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff which led to Kirby gasping and Tiff apologizing. The scene now shows Mario trying to get some sleep in his new room above the library's reading room while Luigi and Yoshi came in from a party that is happening down there.

"Everyone in this town is crazy!" he exclaims angrily to them. He looks at the picture of Tabuu, comparing it against the figure visible on the full moon which has four stars drifting toward it. "I just hope for once that Master Hand was right and I was wrong."

Inside the town square pavilion, Marth pulls a rope nearby to open the curtains. The spotlight hits the balcony as another fanfare plays. Marth looks at the pool of light...and looks confused like everyone else. There is no one or anything in it!

Marth cries, "He's gone!"

"Oh no..." Mario gasps as he, Luigi and Yoshi watch from below. Why must he be right?!

Soon, Tabuu appears. His darkness fills throughout the building as lightning flashes overhead. The villain laughs wickedly which echoes all over the room.

"Tabuu!" Mario gulps in fear.

* * *

Backup singer: My Little Smashers, My Little Smashers

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

Mario: (My Little Smashers)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Smashers)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Sonic: Big adventure

Kirby: Tons of fun

Marth: A beautiful heart

DK: Faithful and strong

Lucas: Sharing kindness!

Mario: It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little smashers

Do you know you're all my very best friends?


	9. Ep 2: Elements of Harmony: Part 1

Everyone in the crowd watched in horror as Tabuu laughed at the balcony. He has just declared his new ruler of Smash World. He must be stopped!

"Hey, someone get him!" The Mayor exclaims in a panic as he points at Tabuu. "He must know where Master Hand is!"

The guards charged at Tabuu as they brandished their swords. Tabuu simply used his Chain of Light to knock them back to the walls as they fell unconscious.

"Is that really best you could do?" he scoffed.

Everyone gasps and looks horrified, not even their best could stop him!

"And now," he stated. "I shall make my leave."

And so, he disappears through the dark clouds. He's heard laughing as the cloud shot out the door, freaking out the crowd and anyone else in the progress. DK did his best to hold back Sonic, but the hedgehog finally managed got himself loose.

"Get back here!" Sonic yelled as he got onto his Extreme Gear and flew after the cloud. By the time he got out of the building, however, he could only watch helplessly as the cloud left town too fast for anyone, even him to catch.

"Nighttime...forever? Not good." he muttered as he landed. He then spots Mario run out of the building with Luigi, who managed to recover from the faint, and Yoshi, who has not, and was being carried by Mario. "Where's he going?"

* * *

Mario managed to get back to their library home and heads upstairs to put the little dinosaur to bed. Yoshi woke up with a start, trying to move while saying, half-dazed, "We've gotta stop Tabuu!" He yawned as Mario puts a blanket over him.

"You've been up all night, Yoshi." Mario whispered. "You are a baby Yoshi, after all."

Once Mario turned off the lights, Yoshi snored quietly as the young man goes to the reading room where Luigi was waiting worriedly. The two then began to throw books all over the place, trying to look for some answers. Mario knew that the elements are the only things needed to stop Tabuu. He just got to find out what they look like, how to use them and where they could be.

"Elements, Elements, Elements..." Mario said worriedly as he went through some books, only to let out a huge frustrated groan while sending the books to the floor. "How am I supposed to stop Tabuu without the Elements of Harmony?"

Just then, Sonic zoomed right into his face looking quite angry. "And just what are the Elements of Harmony, huh?" He continues to back Mario up while interrogating. "And how did you know about Tabuu? Are you a spy?"

He yelps as he was suddenly pulled back by DK, who glared at him angrily. Marth, Lucas, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff came in a few seconds later. Sonic had told them that Mario ran off, and the group came over to the library, suspecting that he knew more about this mystery than he lets on.

"Don't jump to conclusions! I know Mario well enough to know that he isn't a spy. But he does know more than the rest of us." DK said seriously.

The group, including Luigi, looks at Mario who hesitates. He then sighed in defeat. Might as well confess now.

"Look, all I know is what I've read. I read about Tabuu's return in a book of prophecies. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the only things that can stop him. But I don't know what they are, where to find them. I don't even know what they do!"

"The Elements of Harmony." Tiff said as she, her little brother, and Kirby inspects a book on a shelf at the other side of the room. "A Reference Guide."

Mario quickly rushes over, knocking the three aside. "What?! How did you find that?!"

Kirby begins to hop around while saying in a sing-song voice, "It was under 'E'!"

Mario shot him a funny look. "Of course." He then took the book off the shelf and began flipping through the pages until he found the one he wanted. "'There are seven main elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity and Loyalty'."

As Mario continue to tell his friends, the group was unaware of familiar dark clouds at a library window, listening in to the conversation, "'the last two are a complete mystery, but it is said when the other five are activated, a spark will reveal the location of the last two. According to legend, the last known location of the five known Elements are in the Castle of the Hand Brothers. It is located in what is now...'"

Mario shudders as he, his brother, and his friends read the last part in fear, "...the Forest of Illusion?!" Luigi fainted once again at this.

"Luigi!" Mario cried. He turned to the others. "Sorry guys, but could we delay the trip till I revived my bro?" The others nodded, but fact that he fainted did not rest well with them.

* * *

The Forest of Illusion is a dangerous territory that lies near Smashville. You'd have to be fools to go in there for whatever reason, especially with the dangers this place holds. Mario and the others looked at it in concern and somewhat fear.

Tuff suddenly looks brave as he walks towards the forest. "Well, let's go!"

"Not so fast!" Mario exclaimed, stopping Tuff from going any further. "Look. I appreciate the offer. But I'd rather do this on my own."

"Hey!" Luigi barked; feeling insulted that his brother would leave him behind.

"With Luigi of course." Mario quickly added.

"Sorry, not a chance. We aren't going to let any of our friends go into that scary place by themselves." DK said. Mario flinched on the "friends" part. As the rest of the group, excluding Luigi, walks on ahead, DK continues. "We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple."

"Right, yeah." Lucas, Sonic, Tiff, and Marth said in agreement.

"Yup, especially if there's candy apples in there!" Kirby exclaims eagerly. Upon seeing the funny look from the brothers, he adds, "What? Those things are good."

Mario and Luigi just watched as Kirby heads into the forest leaving the two alone at the edge.

Luigi turned to Mario and shrugged. "Well, they aren't saying no. Beside, we might need them."

Eventually, Mario gave in and sighed as he and Luigi heads into the forest. The gang looks around, hoping to find any sign of the castle.

"So… none of you have been in here before?" Luigi asked the others curiously.

"Heavens no!" Marth exclaimed, shuddering a bit. "Just look at it. It's dreadful!"

"Not to mention it isn't natural." DK said, shuddering a bit. No one saw a familiar mist swirling into view and permeating the exposed rock face. "According to legend, this place doesn't work like Smash World."

"What does that mean?" Mario asks the others in worry.

"Noooooo oooooone knoooows." Sonic said eerily as he came out of the shadows, spooking Lucas, Kirby, Luigi, Tiff ,and Marth out. "And know why?!"

"Knock it off Sonic!" DK snaps at Sonic, annoyed by this.

Sonic ignored him as he crept toward the five freaking out. "Cause everybody who goes in, never…comes…out!" He leaps with barred teeth at the last word.

Suddenly, the cliff they were standing on crumbled away, sending the five who couldn't fly in any way screaming into the ravine below. Kirby, unfortunately couldn't puff up in time and went with then. Sonic managed to kick-start his Extreme Gear, and Lucas managed to use PSI just in time.

"Hey! Not cool!" Sonic exclaimed in alarm. "Come on Lucas! Quick!" he then dove toward the falling friends

"Oh my goodness, oh my goodness!" Lucas said worriedly as he followed.

As the others kept on going down with the rockslide, Sonic managed to hoist the sibling up, while Lucas grabbed a firm hold on Marth's cape to put on the brakes. At this point, Kirby managed to puff up. DK managed to stop himself and Luigi by grabbing an exposed root with one hand, and Luigi with the other. Unfortunately, Mario just went pass Luigi's outstretched arm and skid all the way to the very edge of a very long drop. He winded up with his legs dangling over the precipice.

Realizing the situation his friend was in, DK lets go of the root, sliding, along with Luigi over to where Mario was. "Hang on! We're coming!" While DK grabs Mario's hands, Luigi shakily stood up.

"DK! What should I do?!" Mario asked his friend in panic.

There was a long, tense pause as DK squeezed one eye shut from the strain on his muscles. Luigi noticed something and pointed upwards. DK turned his open eye to what Luigi was pointing at. He then turned to Mario. "Let go."

"What?!" Mario shouted. "Are you crazy?!"

"No I'm not." DK calmly said. "I promise you'll be safe."

"That's not true!" Mario replied, knowing for certain he'd fall if he lets go.

"Mario, listen!" DK firmly said. "What I'm saying to you is the honest truth. Just let go, and you'll be safe."

Mario wasn't sure if he could trust DK. His instinct said to listen to him, while his panicked brain was screaming to hold on.

Eventually, he went with his instincts, released his grip and plunged screaming over the side…only to stop dead in midair with no warning. He opened his eyes to see Sonic and Lucas on either side with a firm grip on his arms. He sighed in relief…then yelped when Lucas' side shifted before the three slowly headed for the ground.

"Sorry." Lucas apologized. "It's just that I'm not used to carrying more than a bunny or two."

Meanwhile, Luigi and DK made their way down the cliff by jumping from one protruding ledge to another. Once they've all landed, they continued onwards. Mario looked impressed. DK was being honest when he said Mario will be safe. That is Honesty. Unknown to them, a black wisp appears and flew past them, flying toward another creature.

* * *

As the boys (and girl) continue, Sonic was excitedly recalling how he and Lucas saved Mario. "Once those three and Marth were safe… whoosh! Me and Lucas looped the loop, and bam! Caught ya in the nick of time."

"Yeah, yeah Sonic, I was there you know." Mario said, slightly irritated. He then smiles a little. "And I'm very grateful. But we need to-"

He was cut off when a large creature drops into view in front of the group, and roares. "Giga Bowser!" he exclaimed in alarm. "We've gotta get past him!"

Lucas looked worried. Something was wrong with the beast. Giga Bowser took a swipe at Marth, but the swordsman duck, and sliced with his sword, knocks it back.

"Take that you brute!" Marth cried in triumph. The Koopa simply roared at him, causing his cape to be covered in slobber. "My cape!"

Another roar caused him to cry out a little, before retreating past Lucas, who was standing there, along with Luigi. "Wait." he whispered.

Giga Bowser gave chase, before DK jumped onto his back. "Yee-haa! Get along, little doggie!" he cheered as Bowser tried to buck him off.

"Wait!" Lucas said, a bit louder this time.

Finally Bowser managed to get DK off with a big heave. As he sailed past Sonic, he said, "All yours Sonic."

"On it!" Sonic said as he zoomed pass Lucas on his Extreme Gear.

"Wait!" Lucas called, but was ignored.

In seconds, he enveloped the foe in a twister. A lash of the tail, however knocked him off his Extreme Gear and toward the trees with a yell.

"Sonic!" Mario exclaimed in alarm as the hedgehog skid to a halt in front of the others. He turned to glare at Giga Bowser, who prepares for round four. Mario summoned his Keyblade, as he and most of his friends charge … till quite suddenly, Lucas and Luigi threw themselves into their path.

"WAAAIIIT!" they screamed, causing Mario and the others to stop in alarm. Why did they do that? Lucas looked at Luigi, who nodded, before he hovered over to Giga Bowser.

Giga Bowser seemed ready to disembowel him on the spot, causing the others, except for Luigi who smiled, to cringe. "Shhh, it's okay." Lucas said tenderly. The five cringing cautiously opened their eyes to see Lucas gently patting Bowser's hand. He uncertainly un-clenched it to reveal a large thorn stuck in the middle.

"Aw, you poor little baby." Lucas said, having noticed the thorn.

"Little?!" Sonic asks in disbelief.

"Now, don't move. It'll only hurt for a moment." Lucas assured. He quickly tugged the thorn out, causing Bowser to grab him and roar.

"LUCAS!" the gang exclaimed in alarm fear that Bowser was going to attack him. But to their surprise, Bowser starts licking Lucas gratefully. "You're just a big old kitty aren't you? Oh, you're welcome."

Mario and his friends look surprised but they decided to take advantage by going past Giga Bowser. As they did, the leader looks at his brother and Lucas, the latter's hair appeared to be messed up, asking, "How did you know about the thorn?"

"He didn't." Luigi answered as he walked pass.

"Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." Lucas said as he walked pass as well.

Mario paused to think about this, then smiles as he follows them. Unknown to the group, the same thorn Lucas removed spins in place and turns into Tabuu's cloud once more and zoomed down the path. He wasn't giving up so easily!

* * *

The group goes through another part of the forest; Lucas' hair is back to normal at this time. They have to go through some sort of boggy/swampy like area...which is extremely gross to a certain swordsman.

"Man!" Marth groaned. "My eyes need a rest from all this icky stuff." Without warning, the trees became thickened to the point that there's no light and it's just darkness. "Gah! I didn't mean literally!"

Tabuu snakes past the group as Mario muttered, "Not good. For all we know, the ancient ruin could be right in front of us, and we won't even know it!"

Tabuu then wrapped himself around the trees while the group kept on muttering and complaining.

"Wait, I think I stepped in something." DK said in concern as he held up a foot. Lucas suddenly screams, though the ape paid it no much as he heads on. "Geez Lucas! It's just mud."

Just then, a gruesome face appearss on the tree trunk before him, causing him to retreat with a yell. The others looked wide-eyed at the leering, snarling visages that have suddenly appeared on all the trees around them.

The boys screams in terror. This is the end!

* * *

 **Author's note:** Looks like Tabuu has the boys trapped…or does he? Next chapter, Kirby teaches them how to "Giggle at the Ghosties", Marth prepares a sacrifice to help out a Dorrie, Luigi deals with a rock monster, and Sonic's loyalty is tested by Team Star Wolf. Please review if you like the story!


	10. Ep 2: Elements of Harmony: Part 2

Most of the group screamed in terror, fearing the faces on the trees. But to their surprise and confusion, they heard laughter that made them stop.

"Huh?" They asked in confusion. To their surprise, Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff weren't scared at all! In fact, Kirby and Tuff were actually laughing at the trees while making a wide range of goofy faces right back, while Tiff giggled at their antics.

"Guys, what're you doing? Run!" Mario yelled in horror.

Kirby just giggled as he said happily, "Oh, boys. Don't you see? Tiff, Tuff, spotlight and appropriate music please."

"Gottcha, Kirby." Tuff said as he turns on a radio, playing some music, while Tiff somehow made a spotlight appear on Kirby who begins to sing.

Kirby: When I arrived on Popstar and the sun was going down –

"Tell me he's not -" Mario began to say into disbelief but was interrupted when Kirby poked his head into view from above.

The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown

"He is." Marth admitted as Kirby bounced around the group.

I'd hide under my pillow, from what I thought I saw,  
But Adeleine said that wasn't the way to deal with fears at all.

"Then what is?" Sonic asked, wondering how to deal with fear as Link hoped over to a tree.

She said, "Kirby, you gotta stand up tall, learn to face your fears.  
You'll see that they can't hurt you, just laugh to make them disappear"  
Ha Ha Ha!

As Kirby laughs at the tree while the music stop, the face disappears, leaving an otherwise-normal twisted old tree before him. This leads the others to gasp in surprise. They're surprised it's actually working.

Soon, as the music restarts, everyone else joins in, laughing happily at the trees, causing them to change back. Mario needed a little push from Tiff, while Kirby kept on singing to help him find the spirit.

So, giggle at the ghostly.  
Guffaw at the grossly.  
Crack up at the creepy  
Woop it up with the weepy.  
Chortle at the kooky,  
Snortle at the spooky.  
And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone  
And if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming  
And the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna…  
LAUGH!

Soon the last of the face trees disappears as Kirby held the last note. The boy fell right onto his back near Mario as everyone laughed happily. That was fun, and look! It also returned the visibility to normal too! Mario's got to admit, that was fun!

* * *

The gang, led by Kirby continued to laugh as they walked through some bushes, arriving at the bank of a raging river. They came to a surprised stop, causing each one to bump into one another. Everyone recovered to look at the raging current in front of them.

"How are we supposed to cross this?" Tiff asked in concern. Just then, the group heard some moaning and wailing nearby. "Huh?"

They took cover in some bushes, and peeked out to see a large blue tail thrashing about like mad. They could see that the creature was a huge, blue plesiosaur with a face like Yoshi, and wearing yellow goggles. The Dorrie also had a mustache...with half of it looking like it was raggedy cut or ripped off somehow!

"Oh, what a world! What a world!" the Dorrie wailed.

"Um, excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" Mario asked as he and the others came over.

"Well, I don't know! I was sitting here, minding my own business, when this nasty cloud of black smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off!" the Dorrie groaned. He lowered his neck to show them the damage done. "And now, I look simply horrid!"

He flopped into the river, soaking the guys watching. Some of them groaned in disbelief and/or annoyance at this.

"Give me a break!" Sonic said, exasperated.

"That's what all the fuss is about?" DK asked in disbelief.

Marth immediately shouldered his way past the two. "Of course it is! How can you be so insensitive? I mean, look at him." He walked past his friends and stroked the poor creature's snout. The gang looked bewildered as he continued, "Why, such lovely luminescent skin."

"I know." the Dorrie said, sniffing a bit.

"The way your goggles fit, why it's a fashion statement!"

"I know, I know!"

As the Dorrie snapped his goggles back on, Marth looks at the saddle while continuing, "Your fabulous saddle."

"So true, so true!" Dorrie sobbed some more, feeling bad that the rest of him looks so great. It's his mustache, that's what horrible.

"All ruined without your beautiful mustache."

"It's true, I'm hideous!"

Marth narrowed his eyes. "Well, I simply can't let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected!" He unsheathed Falchion, preparing to do something… drastic to correct this problem.

"Marth, what are you..." Mario began to ask. Their eyes widened as a slashing sound is heard, causing the Dorrie to goes over in a huge faint. "Yikes!"

Marth calmly sheathed his sword again, having cropped his hair short with it. He then used a little magic to levitate the cut off hair near the part where the mustache was cut off the Dorrie. It attached itself to the ruined half, making a whole mustache once more.

The Dorrie recovered, happily straightens up, and laughed. "My mustache! How wonderful!"

"You look smashing." Marth complimented

"Marth, your hair." Luigi said to Marth in concern.

"Oh, it's fine Luigi. I actually kind of like it this way. Beside, it'll grow back."

Mario smiled gently. His friend has made a sacrifice to help the poor Dorrie, what generosity. Sonic, of course, rolled his eyes as he spoke softly, "So would the moustache."

Mario ignored Sonic's comment as he gasped happily. The river is now calm down, must've happened thanks to Dorrie calming down!

"Hey, look! We can cross now, come on!" Mario exclaimed as he wades into the water which is up to his knees.

He suddenly yelps as he's nearly thrown off of a part of the creature's back rises beneath him. Dorrie smiled as he said, "Allow me."

The others climbed onto his back, and Dorrie ferried them over the river, obviously as a way of saying thank you. Now they can continue!

* * *

Mario was leading the group as they walked on dry land. He looked ahead and smiles as he saw something. "There it is!" he said excitedly. Sure enough, there it was: a ruin of a castle in a small clearing up ahead, covered by mist on both sides. "The ruin that holds the Elements of Harmony. We made it!"

He quickly ran on ahead. As the other followed, Luigi called, "Hey Bro! Wait for us!"

"We're almost there!" Mario said excitedly. He then yelps when the ground gave way under him. Fortunately, Sonic managed to grab his hands with his speed in time.

"Man Mario. What's with you falling off cliffs today?" Sonic chuckled.

As the others caught up, they could see that the bridge to get across was broken. Kirby gasped. "Now what?"

Sonic cleared his throat before getting onto his Extreme Gear and taking off.

"Did you forgot about that Kirby?" Tiff asked her friend with a smile on her face.

"Oh, yeah." Kirby said, giggling while blushing sheepishly. "Whoops"

Sonic dove into the mist, and came out with the rope in his hand. He then went to the other end of the bridge and starts to tie the rope down. This shouldn't take too long, right?

"Sonic…" an echoing voice spoke, causing Sonic to stop what he was doing and drop the rope in alarm. He was unaware that Tabuu's cloud was drifting up from below.

"Who's there?" he asked, getting concerned. The mist began to thicken around the hedgehog, causing him to throw punches as if preparing for who could be attacking next.

"Sonic…"

"I ain't scared of you! Show yourself!"

The voice chuckled. "Why, we've just been waiting for the best hero in Smash World, that's all."

"Oh really?" Sonic asked, a little suspicious. "And who's that?"

"You, of course."

"Really?" Sonic said eagerly. He then caught himself. "I mean…yeah! Me! Um… would you mind telling Team Star Fox that? I've been trying to get into their group for, like, ever!"

""No, Sonic...we want you to join us." The voice said mysteriously, much to Sonic's concern. Who is this "us" that the voice spoke up?

Soon three figures appeared within the murk, coming over to Sonic before stopping. They were also furries, though they were a different species from Team Star Fox. The one in front was a wolf, and a chameleon and panther were on either side. They all wore similar armour, though the panther's was a lighter shade.

"Team Star Wolf!" the wolf, assumed to be the leader, announced. Sonic looked confused. He never heard of that group before. "We're the greatest mercenary team in the Forest of Illusion and soon, the greatest in all of Smash World!" The wolf said as he leaned in close. "But first, we need a captain."

Sonic's eyes widened and he broke into a huge grin. Wolf kept on walking around Sonic as he spoke. "The most magnificent..."

"Yup." Sonic said with a grin.

"...swiftest..."

"Yes."

"...most bravest fighter all over."

"Uh, huh! You know it!" Sonic said, laughing happily. Those words described him to a tee.

"We need…" Wolf leaned to whisper in Sonic's ear. "…you."

Sonic leapt up, excited. "Alright! Sign me up! Let me just get the bridge real quick and we have a deal!"

He went to work on the rope again, but Wolf zipped across and stopped him. He spoke to the hedgehog in a menacing tone, "NO! IT'S EITHER THEM OR US!"

Sonic recoiled in shock and worry. Wolf is demanding that he either abandon his friends, or not be part of the greatest group in Smash World! What was he going to do?

On the other side, the others were getting concerned. "Sonic? What's taking so long?" Mario called.

"Uh, oh. There's the answer!" Luigi pointed in alarm. He and Mario saw Sonic talking to Team Star Wolf.

"Oh no…SONIC!" Mario called in alarm. Wolf's eyes blazed yellow as the visibility dropped to zero due to the mist rising up. Mario managed to say, though his voice was muffled, "Don't listen to them!"

Sonic was unsure of what to do as he glanced back and forth between the two groups. Should he do the right thing or follow his dream? This is a hard decision for him to make.

"Well?" Wolf asked Sonic slyly.

There was a long pause before Sonic finally muttered, "You..." The team smirked, believing Sonic had made his decision…that is, until he leaned towards Wolf. "I mean… thanks for the offer, but…" The hedgehog zipped back to the bridge and finished tying off the ropes, much to surprise of Team Star Wolf. "Sorry, I'm gonna have to pass." He then got onto his gear and took off for the other side.

Wolf growled. Sonic's going to regret passing up his offer. He and the other members disappeared in three puffs of dark smoke that came together and slinked away. Looks like Tabuu's attempt of tempting Sonic had failed, due to the hedgehog's loyalty to his friends.

Sonic flew across the bridge and landed in front of the others just as the fog cleared up. They cheered for him as they crossed the bridge, Sonic leading. He turned to Mario. "See? I'd never leave my friends hanging."

Mario smiled, understanding this point much easier. Sonic had indeed, shown loyalty to his friends. They were soon approaching the ruined castle, though Luigi lagged a bit because he was thinking to himself. As they got closer, they didn't notice Tabuu's cloud seep into a nearby pile of rocks.

* * *

Luigi felt terrible. Though he did help the group a little, his fears seems to get in the way most of the time. He faints when he sees or even thinks of things that scare him, and leaves his brother to do most of the work. Oh, if only he could be more brave, like he was with that incident when they were kids…

His train of thoughts was cut off when he banged into something invisible, blocking him off from the rest of the group. He fell onto his rear, and rubbed his nose, looking confused. The others turned and came back, though they were also blocked by the barrier.

"Luigi?" Mario asked, worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think so." Luigi answered as he rubbed his head.

DK tapped the barrier a few times before trying to use his fist to break in.

Sonic eventually cuts in. "Pound all you want buddy. That barrier's not gonna break anytime soon."

Luigi slumped onto his knees. "Great, just great! How can this get any worse?"

As if to answer, Lucas suddenly shrieked, causing the others to turn to him.

"What's the matter Lucas?"

"Look-look-look," Lucas stammered briefly before screaming, "Look Behind you!"

The plumber slowly turned around… only to see the rock floating in the air and starting to gather together. As they continued to watch in horror, the stones piled onto each other to first form a huge column roughly shaped into a face, then two enormous stone hands. It opened its' eyes, revealing them to be yellow. The 'thing' lets out a huge roar, causing Luigi to fall onto his bottom again.

"Mama-mia! That thing's HUGE!" he gasped as he scooted backwards.

"What the heck is it anyways?" Sonic asked, turning to Mario.

"I'm-I'm not sure!" Mario stammered. "I don't have any information in my book that matches!"

Inside the barrier, the rock creature roared again, forcing everyone to cover their ears, before making one of its' hands into a fist. Luigi's eyes widened before he dove out of the way of an incoming punch. He sweat dropped as the fist crashed into the barrier, still not breaking it. "Yikes! Any closer and I would've been a plumber pancake!"

A rim shot was heard, and so was a, "Boo!" before a snowball hits him on the head. Everyone, confused, turned to Kirby, who somehow was sitting a drum set, while Tiff and Tuff were carrying snowballs.

Upon seeing the stares, Tiff calmly replied, "In case you're all wondering how, Kirby has the abilities of classic style toons, - something we'll explain later (specifically when the author gets to the 'Cutie Mark Chronicles' episode near the end of the first season)."

This only got the group more confused, as Tiff was breaking the fourth wall, something they were unaware about. While they were distracted, Bouldergeist brought rocks into the air, then sent them towards its victim.

Mario gasped upon seeing the rocks heading towards his brother. "LOOK OUT LUIGI!"

Having heard his brother's cry, Luigi automatically dove to the side… just as a rock tumbled into the spot where he was and shattered on impact. He kept on running while Bouldergeist sent rock after rock after him. As if that wasn't enough, the monster also tried to smash Luigi with its hands, though he narrowly managed to avoid the attack as well.

Luigi's mind was frantic. He felt like screaming for help from the others, but he knew they wouldn't be able to reach him. Should he just give up? Yes… maybe that was the best thing to do. At least then, the other may have a chance to reach the elements.

As if he read his mind, Mario called, "Please, don't give up now Luigi! We can't do this without you! Remember that there are 7 elements? If we leave you to die, we'll be one short! I believe in you!"

Mario's words inspired the others, and they started cheering Luigi on.

"Yeah!"

"Come on Luigi!"

"Don't let that thing intimidate you!"

"You can do it!"

"Beat that thing into rubble!"

The cheers and encouragements reached the ears Luigi, and his eyes widened. He remembered say the exact same things to himself when he helped his brother in that instance when they were young. He turned to the others outside, gave a quick nod, and turned back to Bouldergeist with renewed confidents.

The main problem was how to damage the beast. There seemed to be nothing of use in the barrier that could help him at the moment. Just then, Bouldergeist attacked with rocks again, forcing Luigi to retreat. This time though, when one of the rocks hit the ground, a black Boo with yellow eyes came out of the dust, giggling as it floated towards Luigi.

Mario quickly flipped through one of his books to see what the creature was. Meanwhile, Luigi, not wanting to take the chance slowly started to back away.

"Luigi!" Mario called. "That thing's called a Bomb Boos! They're basically bombs you can grab and throw."

When Luigi heard that, he thought for a brief moment. " _Bombs + Rocks = … It just might work."_

He ran towards the Bomb Boo and grabbed it by the tongue, he then spun it around until he lets it go into Bouldergeist.

BOOM!

The rock creature roared in pain as the Bomb Boo flew into his side and exploded. Everyone could see that a chunk of the rock on its' body has been broken. While the gang outside the barrier cheered, Luigi smirked. " _Perfect."_

The cycle continued like this two more times. Bouldergeist would try to attack Luigi in different ways, the plumber would dodge them, and whenever he had the chance, he would spin a Bomb Boo into the creature, breaking off a portion of rock. After the third Boo crashed into it, Bouldergiest's rock layer had been completely broken to reveal… a black face with yellow eyes and a red uvula hanging out the bottom. Everyone fell face-first anime-style when they saw it.

" **That** was the monster?!" Sonic guffawed as he recovered.

"I can't believe we were scared of that!" DK gapped.

"Let's not tell anyone about this." Tiff deadpanned. The others agreed.

The thing was now too weak to fight back; so it fled and kept on summoning Bomb Boos. Luigi smirked.

"Bad idea!" he exclaimed as he took one and spun it into the red uvula. The moment it exploded, Bouldergist screamed while it flew around before exploding. No one noticed Tabuu's cloud fly away from the explosion.

As the barrier came down, the brother happily hugged each other while the other cheered.

"You know; I was too scared to do anything at first, but when I knew you weren't leaving me, that gave me courage." Luigi explained.

Mario nodded. "And I'm very proud of you. Now come on, we got Elements to find."

* * *

The group now arrived at the front entrance of the castle and went inside. The main hall was as bad as the outside. There was an apparatus up ahead that had five round stone tablets mounded at the ends of radial shafts with two large orbs in the center. The thing's been covered with moss and vines over the years. Each tablet has a gem-shaped carving that stands out in relief on the surface. This must be the Elements themselves!

"Whoa…come on, Mario." DK said as the group approached what could be the Elements. "Isn't this what you've been waiting for?"

"The Elements of Harmony!" Mario exclaimed excitedly as he looked at the tablets relieved. "We found them!" Sonic and Lucas flew up, taking each tablet off the thing and put them on the floor. "Easy, easy..."

As Lucas brought down the last one, Tuff counted the tablets. "1, 2, 3, 4...wait, there's only five."

"Yeah, where're the last two?" Sonic asked Mario.

Mario kneeled down as he thought, "Well, the book did say, 'When the five are present, a spark will cause the last two to appear.'"

"What's that supposed to mean?" DK asked, not sure what Mario's talking about.

"Not sure...but I have an idea. Stand back." Mario commanded. Everyone backed up a few paces. "I'm not sure what'll happen."

He shuts his eyes in concentration as his keyblade began to glow.

"Come on." DK said as he led the others away. "Mario needs to concentrate."

No one noticed a familiar cloud slipping into the chamber…and enveloped the five stone rounds! As Mario tried harder, the cloud formed a whirlwind that lifts the tablets off the floor. Upon opening his eyes, he cuts the powers off with a cry upon seeing the cyclone.

As the other left the castle, they heard a noise from inside. They all cried in horror, "MARIO!"

Luigi wasted no time rushing back into the castle, and saw his brother staring at the tornado which grew in size and power; almost reaching the remains of the ceiling.

"The Elements!" Mario cried out in panic, quickly diving into the storm.

"Wait Bro!" Luigi protested jumping after his brother just as the storm shrank away to nothing.

The others rushed into the castle to help their friends but looked shocked and confused. The Elements were gone...along with Mario and Luigi!

* * *

 **Author's note:** I'm extremely sorry for the very long wait everyone! I just had writers block for the battle with Bouldergeist. Anyways, in the last part of this episode, The Mario Bros confront Tabuu with the fate of Smash World in the balance. But when it looks like the Elements are destroyed, is all hope lost? Or is there still some left? Read, review and suggest.

* * *

Adeleine is one of the friends that help Kirby during the events of Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards


	11. Ep 2: Elements of Harmony: Part 3

**Author's note:** Well, here's the final part of Episode 2. Hope you enjoy! Read and review.

* * *

The heroes, plus Tiff and Tuff, looked around in alarm. The brothers have to be around somewhere! They couldn't have gone far!

"Mario! Luigi?!" DK called. "Where are you two?!'

"Look!" Marth exclaimed as he looked out a window at a tower in another part of a castle. White lights were shining out from the windows. Tabuu must've taken their friends and the Elements there!

"Come on!"

The group rush it out the door determined to help their friends. In said part of the castle, a ball of light appeared and exploded in a blast of smoke. When it cleared, Mario and Luigi are hunched in the middle of the chamber, coughing up a storm. When they managed to clear their heads and lungs, the two looks up and gasped.

Across the room is Tabuu standing on a crumbling dais, laughing wickedly as the five Element tablets floated in front of him. After another gasp, Mario narrows his eyes while summoning his Keyblade. Meanwhile, Luigi was also looking determined as electricity crackled in his hands.

Tabuu simply scoffed. "Really? You're kidding right?"

Apparently not as the brothers charged straight toward the dais; Mario's Keyblade flaring. Tabuu responded with a charge of his own. However before they could collide, Mario grabbed a hold on Luigi's wrist and the two disappeared with a flash.

Tabuu stopped and took a puzzled look around, only to see Mario and Luigi re-materialize on the dais. Mario moaned. It's already hard for him to do that spell without bringing someone with him.

"You alright Mario?" Luigi asked his brother in concern.

Mario responded with a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright." He then turned his attention to the Elements. "Just one spark…" he concentrates as his Keyblade is lowered towards them. "Come on, come on…"

The five stones began to glow. Tabuu finally noticed and was surprised while horrified. If the Elements are reactivated... he turned himself into a tornado and rush over to the dais, just as the magic knocked Mario back, which caused him to collide with Luigi and caused the two to skid briefly across the floor.

"No, no!" Tabuu cried in horror.

Mario smirked, seeing that he had the advantage. But much to the brothers' shock, the Elements' lights went out before falling to the floor.

"What?! Where's the sixth and seventh Elements?" Mario asks in alarm.

Tabuu laughed sinisterly as he did an Off-Wave on the stones. They shattered, falling into gravel as the brothers stared helplessly. It's all over. Tabuu had won. Smash World is going to be in eternal night.

"You little fools. Thinking you could defeat me?" Tabuu demanded. "Now you will never see Master Hand—or your sun! The night will last forever!" He laughed again as Mario looked defeated, not knowing if anything could stop him. He suddenly heard the muffled voices of the others coming from the direction of a stairway leading into the room. Mario and Luigi could see their shadows on the walls.

Mario's eyes looked stunned as he gasped; a tiny flicker of light appears in his eyes. Of course, that's it! Now he knew what his mentor was talking about...

* * *

With his confidence restored, he turned to Tabuu while smirking. "Did you really think you could destroy the Elements of Harmony THAT easily? Well you're wrong!—because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are right here!" he announced as DK, Lucas, Link, Marth and Sonic showed up to back the brothers up. To Tabuu's shock and disbelief, the stone shards near his feet began to float off the ground."What?" he gasped in shock.

"DK…" Mario began, as we now see a flashback to when the two were on the cliff. "…who reassured me when I was in doubt, represents the spirit of- HONESTY." Several bits now began to surround DK as Mario continues.

"Lucas…" It now shows the flashback of Giga Bowser licking Lucas in thanks. "…who tamed Giga Bowser with compassion, represents the spirit of - KINDNESS." Shards now floated around Lucas.

"Kirby…" It shows him, Tuff, and Tiff laughing at the faces on the tree. "…who banished fear by giggling in the face of danger, represents the spirit of - LAUGHTER." Kirby looked excited as the shards went around him.

"Marth…" It shows Marth giving some of his hair to the Dorrie "…who calmed a sorrowful Dorrie with a meaningful gift, represents the spirit of - GENEROUSITY." Marth eyed the shards that surrounded him.

"And Sonic…" It now shows the scene where Sonic declined Team Star Wolf offer and secure the bridge. "…who refused his life's dream for his friends, represents the spirit of - LOYALTY."

As the shards surrounded Sonic, Mario confidently stated, "The spirits of these five smashers got us through every challenge you threw at us!"

"But you still don't have the last two Elements! The spark didn't work!" Tabuu pointed out, trying to get the situation back in his control.

Mario's smirk never failed as he countered, "Oh, but it did. I realized that we needed a different type of spark; the spark that's inside me, my brother and everyone else. And speaking of Luigi, he was right about us needing the others, and he also found out on his own how to defeat a monster none of us have seen or heard of before. That renders him worthy of bearing the Element of - WISDOM." As Mario said that, an orb appeared as it floats around Luigi, making him grin.

Mario smiled as he turned to the smashers with him. "I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you, see you, and how much I cared about you. The spark ignited inside me, when I realized that all of you are my friends!" He turned back to Tabuu as he said this. Soon shafts of intense white light appears from above, coming from a seventh stone tablet that came from out of nowhere. It bears its own gem relief, descending to stop above Mario's head. The light forced Tabuu to cover his eyes. "You see Tabuu, they've reminded me to be brave, and not run in the face of danger. That's the Element of – VALOUR!"

Tabuu looks horrified as the light from Mario's light flared out to encompass all six...and stone bits around all but Mario turns into gold bracelets, each having the symbols of the guys' smasher mark as the charm; marks for one's talent. As for Mario, the unbroken Element turned into a gold crown which is placed onto his head, with jewels and a fireball to match his smasher mark.

Soon a rainbow of light, one that hasn't been seen in generations, came out of the group and shoot right towards the ceiling and heading right towards Tabuu who didn't have time to make an escape.

"NOOOOOO!" Tabuu screams as the light spirals around him. "NOOOOOO!"

He could only scream helplessly as the light turned into a small twister. Mario's six friends floated serenely in the white light as their smasher mark jewels kept on glowing. Mario meanwhile, opened his eyes to reveal that they too glow white as one last flare filled the area...

* * *

When the light faded, the seven were sprawled on the floor, groaning as they come around. Tuff spoke up. "Wow! What a light show!"

"Ow, my head!" Sonic groans as he shook it several times.

"Everyone okay?" DK asked, concerned about his friends.

"Look Marth." Lucas said in amazement, seeing something on Marth he hadn't before.

"My hair?" Marth questioned. While it was still short, the signs that it's been chopped had disappeared. "Oh, it fine Lucas. I said I sort of like it this way remember?"

"Not that." Lucas insisted. "The charm on your bracelet. It looks just like your smasher mark."

"So does yours!" Marth pointed out.

Lucas gasped happily as he looks down at his bracelet, amazed at the fact that it looks like his smasher mark. The others began to look at theirs as well.

"Look at mine, look at mine!" Kirby said cheerfully as he hopped around showing his off, much to Tiff and Tuff's amusement.

"Awesome!" Sonic said proudly as he admired his. Meanwhile, Mario was looking his new crown when DK came up to him.

"You know what Mario?" he started. "I thought you were just speaking nonsense before, but I guess we really do represent the Elements of Friendship."

"Indeed you do." A familiar voice spoke up, much to the surprise of the others.

As the sun begins to rise over the hills beyond the cracked window, a blaze of light separates and floats slowly through the glass. It settles to the floor in front of the group and disappears with one last flare. In its place stood a man with silver hair that swept over his left eye, which were turquoise. He wore an outfit similar to a king, which was white in colour, complete with a cape behind him. He also had a glove on his right hand.

Knowing who it was, everyone, save for Mario and Luigi, bowed before the ruler of Smash World. Luigi happily gasped before the brothers exclaim, "Master Hand!"

The two rushed towards their mentor and hugged him, relieved that he was safe. Master Hand smiled at them as he returned the hug. "Mario, my faithful student; I knew you could do it."

"I don't understand." Mario said, confused. "You told me it was just a fairy tale."

"I simply said you needed to make friends." Master Hand corrected. "Nothing else." As the others began to get back up, Master Hand continued his explanation. "I saw the signs of Tabuu's return, and I knew you had the magic inside to defeat him. But you couldn't unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart." Mario turned to the others, who grinned in return. "Now if only another one will as well."

Everyone looks worriedly towards the smoking remains of Tabuu's wings and weapons. A new figure sat up in the derbies, groaning a bit while waking up as if from a bad dream. He was a black haired man with the hair sweeping over his right eyes, which were red, and was wearing a white coat, which was covered by in a white cape fading to blue at the bottom. He wore a glove on his left hand.

"Crazy Hand." Master Hand said firmly. Said man turned to Master Hand and gasped.

"Brother?" Crazy asked. When Master Hand nodded, Crazy burst into tears. "I'm so sorry brother! I remember everything I've done as Tabuu. I've done much harm to our people. I…"

Master Hand made his way over and gently shushed his brother. "It's alright Crazy. I'm right here for you. It's been too long since I've seen you like this. You can start a new life, one that is free of the corruption. And you can start by accepting the friendship of one who was once as close as a brother to you - and hopes to be again."

There was a pause as Crazy turns his face away to think. With the suspense getting too much for the smashers to take, they started to lean closer; though Kirby went too far and ended up toppling to the floor with a yelp.

Finally Crazy grinned as he stood up to face his brother. ""I would like that very much, Master Hand."

"We were meant to rule together." Master Hand said with a grin. "I missed you terribly, brother."

"And I missed you too."

Both men hugged each other like brothers should; relieved to be reunited after so long. Kirby meanwhile, was crying his eyes out as he blew into a handkerchief given to him by Tiff, before suddenly changing back to his cheerful side. "Hey. Do you know what this calls for?"

* * *

Quite suddenly, everyone was back in the meadow land of Smashville, peace restored again! Kirby, no longer wearing his bracelet, appeares calling out happily, "A PARTY!"

Confetti and streamers fell as he and many other locals cheered, racing through the meadow. Mario, confused to find himself and everyone else there, asked, "How in the world did we get all the way from the middle of the forest to the middle of Smashville during a party in literally the blink of an eye?"

Sonic chuckled, patting him on the shoulder while saying, "Trust me, Mario, that's just Kirby being Kirby. He's just that good at making the impossible look easy."

Soon, a chariot driven by guards and carrying Master and Crazy Hand landed; bringing them back to Smashville. The citizens are cheering for the return of Master Hand as well as their other ruler Crazy Hand. The guys came back to town; being welcome by the folks they have helped.

Yoshi rushed through the crowd to give the biggest hug he could give to Mario and Luigi. All make obeisance to the brothers as they leave the chariot. The seven core members remove their jewelry, their work now done.

Master Hand smiled though Crazy looked uneasy. He wondered if everyone else would forgive him for what he had done. Two flyers suddenly came up and laid a wreath of flowers on his neck. Crazy looks uncertain, but gave a smile to everyone, especially his brother. He doesn't know why these folks could forgive him but he man accepted it all the same.

A short distance away, Mario sighed unhappily and looked downcast while Luigi tried to comfort him. Tabuu is beaten, Master Hand is back and Smash World is saved. However, he felt sad because his quest is over. He must now go back to Smash Mansion...and leave all his new friends behind.

"Why so glum, my faithful student?" Master Hand asked as he came up to the brothers. "You should be happy. Your quest is over, you can now return to your studies at Smash Mansion."

"That's just it." Mario said sadly. The other, including Yoshi and Luigi, looked sad that Mario had to go. "Just when I learn how wonderful it is to have friends, I have to leave them."

"Hmmm, I see. Well, we will have to fix that, won't we? Yoshi? Take a note." Master Hand ordered. Yoshi took out some paper and a pen, standing between DK and Lucas who began to smile again as he begins to write, "'I, Master Hand, have hereby decree that from now on, Mario Hyrule shall take on a new mission for Smash World'."

The others brighten up a bit as Master Hand continued. "'he is to continue studying the magic of friendship and shall report to me on his findings from his new home in Smashville'."

Mario smiled happily as his friends' mob him. The brothers are staying in Townsville! It's a miracle!

"Thank you, Master Hand!" Mario exclaims happily to his mentor. "I'll make sure to study harder than ever!"

"Yeah! And I'll be there to help!" Luigi exclaimed, also happy at the thought of staying in Smashville.

Cheers went all around as streamers fell down. Outside of Smashville, the celebration continued, things are going to get better for Mario and Luigi from now on as they continue their new life in Smashville, making friends and going on adventures.

"Isn't this exciting?" Kirby asked the readers excitedly as he popped up while an iris out to black begins. "Are you excited? Because I'm excited, I've never been so excited! Well, except for the time that I went-gasp-" The iris out retracts a bit, then resumes. "...but I mean, really..."

Kirby was cut off as the iris out continued, ending the episode once and for all.

The End

* * *

 **Author's note:** And thus, the end of the introduction episodes has come. Mario and Luigi are now staying in Smashville, and things are going to be great from now on...maybe. In the next episode, "The Ticket Master", the brothers get three tickets to the upcoming Grand Smashing Gala but who will they pick to go? Or will they go at all? Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

I decided to base Crazy Hand's outfit on Count Bleck's from _Super Paper Mario_.

I know in the original it was necklaces, but hey; what else could I do when the main cast was all male?

Why is Mario and Luigi's last name Hyrule? I'll give you a hint that it has to do with their older brother.


	12. The Ticket Master: Prolouge

**Author's Notes:** Hi again! Here's the next episode for you! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was another day in Smashville. No one thought that not too long ago, Tabuu almost took over and plunge the world into eternal night. Now that he's gone and Crazy Hand returned to rule alongside his brother Master Hand, things turned back to normal...except for the fact that Mario, Master Hand's student, is now living in Smashville with his brother Luigi and his assistant Yoshi, sending reports to Master while learning lessons on friendship.

The three in question are currently with DK in the orchard of the Konga Bonga Farm picking apples and putting them in the baskets in the carts Mario and DK are pulling. Luigi helped with another, but he looked slightly annoyed at the fact that Yoshi, while in his cart, was not helping. The dinosaur is inspecting apples and tossing them away.

"No,nope," he mumbled as he continued his task.

"Yoshi, how much longer are you going to do that?" Luigi asks in disbelief.

"Till I find the right one."

"Hey, thanks for helping me out guys." DK said, holding his baskets in delight. "I bet Funky I could get all these Golden Delicious in the barn by lunchtime. If I win, he's gonna to walk down the streets in one of my cousin's girdles!" He laughs at the thought.

"No problem DK." Mario responds with a grin, happy to help his friend. "I'm just glad the goal's lunchtime. All this work's making me hungry." His grin vanished however, when Yoshi's next apple bops him on the head.

"I know right?" Yoshi ask with a smile, though he did so sheepishly after receiving an annoyed glare from Mario.

"Puh-lease, Yoshi. You've been lounging in Luigi's cart all morning while we worked."

"Exactly! You three are taking so long, I missed snack time!"

Just then, Mario's stomach begins to rumble, causing him to have a nervous look while giggling. Perhaps the gang has missed snack time.

"I guess we'd better find some eats." Mario said with a smile.

Meanwhile, Yoshi kept on inspecting the apples. "Nope…worm…" He soon found a bright red one, "Aha!"

"Wow, Yoshi! That looks delicious!"

Before Mario can take the apple however, Yoshi yanks it away and chomps into it, sending a spatter of juice onto him. The dinosaur ate his meal in one bite, much to the others' displeasure.

"Yoshi!" Mario and Luigi scold Yoshi in disbelief. Must he be so greedy?

Yoshi swallows his meal, innocently asking, "What?"

He suddenly looked as if he's about to throw up...but he just burps. Just then, a blue flash appears before a scroll appears, floating down to the group. When that happens, it can only mean one thing.

"It's a letter from Master Hand." Mario noticed, wondering what his mentor wants.

Yoshi takes the scroll and unrolls it. After clearing his throat, he reads it, "'Hear ye, hear ye...His Grand Royal Highness, Master Hand of Smash World, is pleased to announce the Grand Smashing Gala to be held in the magnificent capital city of Diamond City on the twenty first day of... yadda-yadda-yadda... cordially extends an invitation to Mario and Luigi Hyrule and one guest'."

The boys gasps in delight; what they heard made all three of them shout out, "The Grand Smashing Gala!"

* * *

Backup singer: My Little Smashers, My Little Smashers

Ahh, ahh, ahh, ahhh...

Mario: (My Little Smashers)

I used to wonder what friendship could be

(My Little Smashers)

Until you all shared its magic with me

Sonic: Big adventure

Kirby: Tons of fun

Marth: A beautiful heart

DK: Faithful and strong

Lucas: Sharing kindness!

Mario: It's an easy feat

And magic makes it all complete

You have my little smashers

Do you know you're all my very best friends?

* * *

 **Author Notes:** And so the next episode starts. Next time, the Mario Bros. receive three tickets to the Gala. When Yoshi refuses to go, which one of their other friends will they take? Don't forget to read and review!

* * *

 **Story update** : I've decided to replace Toon Link with Kirby for Pinkie Pie. I'm so sorry for the sudden change, but I just recently had a thought that Kirby would probably make a better Pinkie Pie. Again I'm sorry for this change, and I hope you'll understand. Thanks!


	13. The Ticket Master: Part 1

"The Grand Smashing Gala!" the guys exclaims jumping excitedly in place at the mention of the Grand Smashing Gala or "Grand Ball" as one would call is.

Yoshi, however, definitely wasn't excited as he makes a 'gag me' sign with a disgusted face. He then yelps as another flash appears, along with three golden tickets that float towards him. Must've been sent by Master Hand to Mario, Luigi and whoever they're taking to this ball.

"Hey, look, the tickets!" he exclaims as he picks up the tickets, holding them to Mario.

"That's great Yoshi!" Mario said happily as he took them.

"Man, I've never been to the Grand Smashing Gala before! Have you Yoshi?" Luigi asks the dino.

"No, and I plan to keep it that way!" he snapped back. "I'm not into that whole hoity-toity, frou-frou nonsense."

"Aw, come on Yoshi." Mario giggled, amused by his refusal. "A dance would be nice."

"Nice!?" DK exclaims excitedly. "It's more than just nice! I'd love to go."

Dream Sequence

In a dream sequence that DK is imagining, a long line of folks are stretching across the royal palace grounds. What are they waiting in line for? At the end was DK in his concession stand which he'd set up, selling his food to the eager folks. He narrates this dream sequence.

"Man, if I got a stand set up, folks all over will be eating our tasty stuff until the cows come home!"

A customer takes a fruit basket as she tosses coins onto the counter; to DK's delight.

"Do you have any idea how much business I could drum up for Konga Bonga Farm?"

He grins as he places the coins into an already full box.

"With all that money, we could fix up the farm quite a bit."

Indeed, in the dream sequence, the family barn roof was in worse shape than before.

"We could replace that saggy old roof!"

Of course, DK is exaggerating, but still in a flash, the roof is put up right. Funky meanwhile groans as he works with a rusty plow being pulled by a horse in a field. It's getting pretty old, to be honest.

"And Funky could replace that saggy old plow!"

With a flash, the plow was brand new again. Then there's Cranky; who was using a walker to help him get around. Getting around like that is rather slow for him... all because of his bad hip.

"Heck, Cranky could even replace that saggy old hip!"

Sure enough, a flash improves Cranky's appearance, making him smile and throws the walker aside, dancing happily. It's a dream come true!

End Dream Sequence

DK sighs happily at the thought. "I'd give one of my arms just to go to that Gala."

"Oh." Mario said thoughtfully. If Yoshi doesn't want to go, maybe DK could! "In that case, do you want-"

"WHOAH!" a familiar voice interrupts from above.

The three boys can only look up before a familiar hedgehog plummeted onto them; sending dust and apples everywhere. When the dust settled, Yoshi could see that Sonic had landed in a heap with the others.

"Are we talking about the Grand Smashing Gala?" Sonic asks anxiously, obviously overhearing the whole conversion.

"Sonic!" DK snapped as he got back up. "You told me you were too busy to help pick apples!" Earlier he'd ask Sonic if he could help, but the hedgehog claims he was busy. "Were you busy spying instead?"

"Of course not! I was busy… napping." Sonic remarked; gesturing to a tree branch over head that had a pillow and blanket on it. The brothers just rolled their eyes. That's not busy! Regardless, Sonic zooms next to Mario and nudges him playfully, asking, "And I just happened to hear that you guys have an extra ticket?"

"Well yeah, but-" Mario said uneasily. Sonic backs off, excited. He leaps in the air while pumping his fist.

"AW YEAH! This is so awesome! Team Star Fox performs at the Grand Smashing Gala every year. I can see it all now…"

Dream Sequence

In this next dream sequence, folks are gathered at the palace, looking skyward as Fox, Falco, and Slippy fly overhead on their own custom Extreme Gear, leaving behind trails and sparks. No one suspects that a certain hedgehog, who's narrating, would soon join in.

"Everyone would be watching the sky, their eyes riveted on the team, but then…"

Quite suddenly, something slashed through the trails, surprising everyone.

"…who should fly in but…"

Yes, there's Sonic, doing a sharp U-Turn that knocks a cloud apart before stopping, smirking in triumph.

"...Sonic the Hedgehog!"

The crowd gasps in amazement; even the Star Fox members are speechless. Who is this new guy who intruded on their show?

"I'd first draw their attention with my Super Speed Strut. Heck, I'll even do it backwards! Then I'll mesmerize 'em with my Fantastic Sonic Flash. And for the grand finale, the Buccaneer Blaze!"

For the first move, he flew as close as he could to the ground. Then he leapt off the gear and started running backwards! The crowd cheers as he performs the next move, which has the hedgehog toss his gear up, jumps after it and landing on it gracefully, then swoop into a nose dive straight towards the crowd, but he pulls out of it just above their heads.

And in the big finale, Sonic gradually gains speed...until a sudden blast of brilliant light appears over the audience, making them cheer. The team members' mouths drop open. That was amazing!

"The crowd would go wild!"

Sonic grins as he lands on the ground. He impressed Team Star Fox enough for them to make a drastic decision.

"Team Star Fox would insist that my signature moves should be a part of their routine!"

He smiles as he shakes hand with Fox. His dream is about to come true!

"And then…"

Sure enough, Sonic is now geared up as he flew with his new teammates, though he left a blue contrail behind instead of what's left by his new members.

"...welcome me as their newest member."

The crowd cheers as Sonic did one more pass over the crowd...

End Dream Sequence

"Don't you see guys?" Sonic asked the brothers excitedly. "This could be my one chance to show them my stuff! You've just gotta take me!"

"Hold on a minute!" DK barked as he dragged Sonic over. "I asked for that ticket first."

"So? That doesn't mean you own it."

"Fine then! I challenge you to an arm-wrestling contest! Winner gets the ticket!"

The two rush over to a nearby stump and grabs arms, trying to out-arm wrestle each other. At first it seems deadlock… until Mario appears and shoves the two apart. "Boys! These are our tickets okay? Let _us_ decide who it goes to, alright?"

"I agree." Luigi said with a nod. "Now, whoever has the best reason to go can gets the ticket; don't you agree?"

DK rushes up exclaiming, "Getting business for the farm?"

Sonic quickly moves forward, "A chance to audition for Team Star Fox?"

"Money to fix Cranky's hip!"

"Living the dream!"

"Wow...those are all pretty good reasons, huh?" Mario responded awkwardly, realizing the situation he and his brother are stuck in.

Suddenly, he hears his empty stomach once more. Yeah, Mario's still hungry. The young man laughs nervously while backing off, "Listen to that, I'm starving; and I don't know about you two, but neither of us can't make important decisions on an empty stomach. So we'll think about it over lunch and, uh, get back to you two, alright?"

Without waiting for a reply, he ran off with Luigi and Yoshi trailing behind, leaving a dejected DK and Sonic alone. He and his brother need time to think it over.

"Fine." The two left groaned. They then glared at each other before resuming their arm wrestle. No point in letting it going unfinished!

* * *

The trio is now walking down the street of Smashville; Mario needs something to eat, but more importantly, the brothers are still pondering on whom to give the tickets to.

""So who are you going to give the ticket to?" Yoshi ask Luigi curiously.

"Not sure yet, Yoshi, but I think Mario needs something to eat before he can think straight." the younger brother responds.

"You're right Luigi." Mario nodded. As the group passes by a house that is some sort of sweet house, especially when it looks like a life-sized gingerbread house, with candy striped columns on each side of the door, he asks, "Now where to eat?"

Before anyone can suggest anything, the front door opens… and Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff rockets out; flying tackling into the group and knocking everyone to the ground. When the dust settled, we can see Mario and Luigi had landed on their backs, while Kirby, Tiff, and Tuff had landed on their fronts. Yoshi meanwhile, has fallen unconscious.

The tickets floats downwards and lands on Kirby's nose (does he even have one?). The puffball woke up with a start and screams before jumping up and running around. "Augh! Bats! Bats on my face! Heeeelp!"

"Calm down Kirby, these aren't bats." Tiff said as she and her younger brother sees what the 'bats' were.

"Wait, are those…" Tuff started when he sees the writing on the tickets.

Kirby, having recovered, shoves them aside and squeals in delight, stars in his eyes. "...tickets to the Grand Smashing Gala?!"

"Seriously?!" the sibling said at the exact same time.

Dream Sequence

Yup, another dream sequence; this time, by Kirby! We can see him zipping across the confetti-and-streamer-strewn palace grounds like a child at the carnival.

"It's the most amazing, incredible, tremendous, super-fun, wonderful, terrifically humongous party in all of Smash World! I've always, always, _always_ wanted to go!"

Indeed, as a song begins to play, Kirby hops against a background of a lot of snacks, hearts and balloons, along with the other stuff mentioned.

Kirby: Oh, the Grand Smashing Gala is the best place for me  
Oh, the Grand Smashing Gala is the best place for me  
Hip hip hooray, it's the best place for me  
For Kirby

"With lots of decorations like streamers, fairy light, pinwheels, piñatas and pincushions! And goodies like sugar, candy canes, sundaes, sunbeams and sarsaparilla! And I'll get play my favorite of fun games, Pin the Tail on the Donkey!"

As he spoke, Kirby is seen taking in the scenery and swinging a club to hit a piñata before dashing to a table that had all the sweets mentioned. He plays a game of Pin the Tail on the Donkey, blindfolded as he tries to put a paper tail on the right spot on a drawing of a donkey. Once Kirby pushed the blindfold down, the puffball is surprised to see that Tiff's braid is stuck to the wall... he then saw the frowning alien girl with the paper tail on her head. Weird!

Anyways… as Kirby resumes singing, he looks at his reflection in the funhouse mirror before taking off; his reflection staying in the mirror to wave goodbye. He then goes into a photo booth and gets several crazy pictures of him taken. His last stop was a clown filling helium balloons. He gets himself enough so that he can float amongst falling treats and party favors.

Oh, the Grand Smashing Gala is the best place for me  
Oh, the Grand Smashing Gala is the best place for me  
'Cause it's the most gala-rific, superly terrific gala ever  
In the whole galaxy  
Whee!

End Dream Sequence

Kirby looks excited as he hops around the brothers, clearly wanting to go to the gala.

"Thanks guys! This is the best- est gift I've ever got!" He said as he leaned towards Mario, who slowly backs away. Apparently he thinks that the brothers are inviting him to go with them.

"Uhh…actually…" Mario started, looking nervous. Great, now another friend wants to go! This was starting to get complicated.

As Yoshi picks up the tickets, a sharp gasp makes him flinch. The group can now see Marth come up to Yoshi, and is now eyeing the tickets. "Are those what I think they are?"

"Uhhh…"

"Yes, yes, yes!" Kirby exclaims jumping in place. "Mario and Luigi are taking me to the Grand Smashing Gala in Diamond City!"

"Well actually-" Luigi tries to explain.

However, Marth interrupts the younger brother as he gasps softly. "The Gala? Well, I've designed ensembles for it every year, but I've never had the opportunity to attend. Oh, the society, the culture, the glamour!" He toys with his hair a bit. "It's where I truly belong, and where I'm destined to meet… _her!_ "

"Her!" Kirby exclaims cheerfully…though he, the brother, and the sibling look confused. "Who?"

"Her." Marth sighs dreamily as his own dream sequence begins.

Dream Sequence

As the sequence begins, we see the ball room as a curtain opens to reveal Marth in a beautiful ball outfit. The folks were busy at the party when they saw the swordman, looking surprise.

"I would stroll through the Gala and everyone would wonder, 'Who is that mysterious fellow?'"

He calmly strolls in; wearing a golden outfit with a rose pinned on. He smiles as he tosses his hair, clearly making an impression on everyone.

"None of them would suspect that I was but a simple man from little old Smashville."

Marth approaches the throne of Master Hand and kneels before the master smiles warmly and moves aside; revealing a young woman who smiles as she opens her eyes. Marth stares lovely at her. She's the one!

"Why, I would cause such a sensation that Master Hand himself would invite me to have an audience with himself. And he would be so impressed by my style and elegance that he would introduce me to _her_ , his neice."

He sighed as his 'love' gave an elegant smile as they touch hands. The two begins to dance on a ballroom floor which has been cleared for them as Master Hand and the party goers watch on. What happened next shocked him: the girl kneels before him and holds a diamond ring to him. He managed to recover from the shock upon seeing it as his eyes pop even wider, reacting excitedly.

"The most beautiful, eligible woman in Diamond City! Our eyes would meet, our hearts would melt, our courtship would be magnificent. She would ask for my hand in marriage, and of course I'd say _YES!_ "

The dream ends at an altar where Marth is patiently waiting before everyone turned to the door. The woman came in, wearing a white gown that has a veil that stretches down the aisle. And as the lovers reunite at the altar, they held hands once more, ready to be together forever.

"We would have a royal wedding befitting a prince, which, hee hee, I would become upon marrying _her!_ The girl of my dreams.

End Dream Sequence

"Mario, Luigi! I can't believe that you would invite Kirby so he can…party… and prevent me from finding my true love!" He turned his back to them, disgusted by his friend's "choice". "Hmph! Some friends you are!"

As Yoshi watches on, a yellow-furred rodent came up to him and snatched the tickets, making a quick U-turn. "Hey!" he exclaims in alarm.

The rodent quickly scampered away, over to a familiar boy and held him the tickets. "Wow, thanks Pikachu!" Lucas said, upon seeing the tickets. "These are perfect!"

"Look guys…" Luigi explains to the others. "We haven't quite decided who's getting the extra ticket yet."

"You haven't?!" the two exclaimed, though Kirby sounds shocked while Marth seems eager.

Yoshi turned to Tiff and Tuff, who were just watching the scene. "I'm surprised that you two aren't going at it for the tickets either."

Tiff looked a bit nervous as she glanced around a bit. When she was sure no one else was listening, she whispers to Yoshi, "Can you keep a secret?" While confused, Yoshi nods. "Good. The only other one who knows this besides us is Kirby, since he lived with us. You see our parents…" she whispers the rest into his ear.

Yoshi's eyes widened, and he quickly slaps his hand on his mouth to prevent himself from blurting out. Tiff and Tuff looked at him nervously. "Please don't tell anyone until the Gala." Tiff begged.

Yoshi breaths as he slowly lowers his hand. "Alright, I promise."

They grinned. "Thanks Yoshi." Tuff said in thanks.

"Uh, excuse me." Everyone's attention turns to Lucas, who is standing, while Pikachu still had the tickets in his mouth. "I was just wondering if it would be all right if I could…I mean, if you haven't given it to someone else yet…"

"Lucas! _You_ want to go to the Gala?" Marth asks in disbelief. He can't believe that their timid friend would ever want to go to something like the Grand Ball.

"Not really…" Pikachu shocks Lucas slightly, making the boy change his mind. "I mean yes…well, sort of. See…"

Dream Sequence

As Lucas narrates, we can see the boy walking through the palace garden, then flying through a path lined by flowering shrubs and trees loaded with birdhouses.

"…it's not so much the Grand Smashing Gala, as it is the wondrous private gated garden that surrounds the dance. The flowers are said to be the most beautiful and fragrant in all of Smash World."

He stops and buries his head in a flower, inhaling the scent. He sighs happily, then flies over to some more trees.

"On the night of the Gala, and only that night, will all the flowers be in bloom. And that's only the flora! Don't get me started on the fauna."

Sure enough, a bunch of butterflies pass in front of the screen. When they disperse, Lucas is looking happily at the birds as he names them. The first three jays he mentions lands on his head while the next two land on his shoulders.

"There's loons and toucans and bitterns, oh my! Hummingbirds that can really hum, and buzzards that can really buzz! White-bluejays, and redjays and greenjays, pinkjays and pink flamingos!"

The last one scares the others away before letting out a squawk. There's a lot for Lucas to see here!

End Dream Sequence

Lucas picks Pikachu up and walked in front of the brothers, who seem worried. Great! Now all of their friends want to go!

"Wow Lucas, that sounds…beautiful?" Luigi said awkwardly.

"Hold it!" a familiar voice barked. Everyone turns to see Sonic on a nearby rooftop, frowning at the scene.

"Sonic! Were you following us?" Mario asked, suspiciously as Sonic lands by the brothers. Obviously he overheard everything…and isn't happy.

"No! I mean yes… alright maybe... look, it doesn't matter! I couldn't risk a goody two shoes like you giving away that ticket to just anybody!"

"Wait just a minute!" DK exclaims angrily as he walks onto the scene.

"DK! Were you following us too?" Luigi asks DK in alarm.

"No, I was following a certain blue rodent to make sure he doesn't try anything funny! So, still trying to take my ticket eh?!"

"Your ticket?! And BTW hedgehogs aren't rodents!"

"But Mario and Luigi are taking me!" Kirby insists with a deep frown.

While Tiff and Tuff manage to back away, the brothers found themselves trapped in the onslaught as Lucas and Marth joins the argument. What were they going to do?

* * *

 **Author's notes:** Great. Now everyone is fighting over the tickets! In the next part, while the brothers are trying to decide, everyone else is doing favors for them in an attempt to win the extra ticket.

* * *

If you guys watch Kirby Right Back at Ya! You might have figured out what I hid about Tiff and Tuff's parents.


End file.
